The Progeny Of The Dark Prince
by Nunnaly
Summary: "Only the stars knew of Rin and Yukio, but not even God or the devil knew the extent of their relationship. Yukio and Rin loved each other so much that they could never put it into words. So much to give birth to a little miracle." YukioxRin, mpreg.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

"I'm back, father."

In front of the grave, Yukio Okumura stood. A shadow loaned over the forsaken words on the stone. "Sorry, I'm late…" he murmured forcing a smile. "Please, try to forgive me but it's not so easy to be a parent."

The silence was the only answer.

"You know that very well after all, right?" There was a note of sadness in Yukio's voice. "You know? When we have decided to name him after you I was hoping that he would turn out to be like you. I was a dreamer, he is just like _him_."

Slowly, he knelt down. The flowers previously brought to the stone had wilted, becoming just remnants of something that once was. "I didn't buy new flowers, I'm sorry."

In Yukio's fingers, the crushing of the petals smoothly faltered and became nothing but dust. A wind swept away all that was around him. "I hoped to be the strongest one" He wanted to cry, but he couldn't be weak anymore. "But I feel like I'm nothing without him, sometimes."

He was looking for forgiveness, but his father was dead almost seven years ago and nobody could cancel his sins anymore. "I'm sorry, father. I wasn't strong enough to protect him, at the end."

The silence answered again.

"Dad! Dad!"

Yukio turned around trying to smile. "What is it?"

"Dad, I took them for Gramps!" A child with dark hair and blue big eyes looked up at him with a proud smile on his face. He was holding some wild flower in his tiny hands. "I didn't know him, but he had my name so he had to be awesome!"

Yukio smiled sweetly ruffling the child's hair. "You are a good boy, Shiro. Say hello to your grandfather now, okay?"

The boy nodded placing the flowers in front of the white grave. "Hi, Gramps! I'm Shiro Okumura, I'm five years old and I want to be a great exorcist just like you when I'll grow up!"

Yukio's heart skipped a beat but he didn't say a word.

"Dad said you were the most awesome exorcist in the world and you were a very good dad. You know? My dad is very good, too! So watch over him from the heaven, please" The child turned around to face his father. "It is okay, dad?"

Yukio nodded. "Yes, Shiro. Come here, now."

The boy obeyed taking his father's hand. "The sky is so far away, dad. Could Gramps really hear me?" Shiro asked walking out of the cemetery with his young parent. Yukio just nodded without turning around again.

* * *

><p>"We were afraid you were dead…" Shiemi murmured drying away some tears and sitting on the couch next to her old first love. Yukio looked out of the window. "The city is almost desert…" he commented.<p>

Shiemi nodded looking down at her feet. "This city is just a fortress now. It will never turn back like it used to be."

Yukio nodded sadly taking her hand in his. "How are you, Shiemi?" She wasn't a girl anymore, she had turned into a beautiful woman during the last four years. She smiled happily. "I'm always the same, Yuki-chan."

"The others?"

"They are fighting somewhere near Kyoto, they are trying to protect their city but they come back when we need them here."

Yukio smiled. "I'm so proud of you, everyone."

"Izumo lives still here in the city, but she has a mission right now."

Yukio nodded absently. "Do you see Shura again?"

Shiemi nodded. "She is looking for you, we will inform her of your return, Yuki-chan. Sorry, but she was really worried for you but she didn't want to demonstrate that. She has the right to know where you are, now."

Yukio nodded again. "It's fine. I need to talk with her and I don't think I will leave soon."

Shiemi widened her eyes. "Really?"

The young man nodded. "This is my house, this was _his _house. My son is born here and this is the only safe place I know. I'm tired to run away, it's dangerous now and I'm not so stupid to think that I can protect my son all alone and…" Yukio made a pause looking at Shiemi's face. She was crying.

"Welcome back, Yuki-chan" She said with trebling voice. Yukio smiled. "I'm back."

The room's door open suddenly and Mephisto came in with Shiro in his arms. "Look, there is your daddy!" he said a little too happily but he wasn't the same Mephisto anymore. No hat, no coat, no strange clothes… he looked like an ordinary person.

"Dad!" Shiro ran in Yukio's arms. "Uncle Mephisto is creepy!"

Yukio kissed his son's forehead. "Try to be patient, okay Shiro?" The child nodded looking up at the blond woman next to his father. Shiemi forced a shy smile. "Hi Shi-chan."

The child hid his face against Yukio's chest shyly. Yukio laughed brushing his hair. "Don't be shy, she is just an old friend of mine."

Shiro watched her a second time but Shiemi's smile was disappeared. "He really looks like _him_."

Yukio sighed deeply placing his son on the pavement. "Love, go with uncle Mephisto, okay?"

"Yes, yes!" Mephisto came closer taking the boy's hand. "I don't like you" Shiro said coldly.

"Shiro be gentle" Yukio said.

"Don't problem! He is just you-know-who's son. Let's go to the kitchen we can try to look for chocolate or something else."

The old demon and the boy left the two friends alone and Shiemi tried to recompose herself. "He is really a beautiful child, Yukio. Well… he is his parents son, he couldn't be ugly."

Yukio smiled proudly. "Thanks…"

"He makes some questions, sometimes?" she asked seriously. "It hadn't to be easy to explain everything to a child."

Yukio lowered his gaze, it had begun to rain outside. "I've made him see my brother's photos. I wanted him to know his other's parents face… so, he know he was a boy but it isn't strange for him, yet. It was worse explain to him about his tail and power."

Shiemi nodded. "It wasn't easy for both of you, I guess."

"I tried to do my best…"

"Sure!"

"…It just would be better with Rin."

Fell the silence in the room. Only the stars knew of Rin and Yukio until _that _day of six years ago, but not even God or the devil knew the extent of their relationship. Yukio and Rin loved each other, loved each other so much that they could never put it into words, loved each other so much that they never had to tell each other because both automatically knew. They were just so much in love with each other that, after all their sins, they had give birth to a little miracle.

"Usually, someone will move on" Yukio's voice was trebling. "Did you see my son, Shiemi? I love him, he is my life, he is the only thing I have in the world! But every minute of every day I look at him and I see… I see…"

For the first time after four years of sadness and regrets, Yukio Okumura cried.


	2. All The Time In the World

**I  
><span>All The Time In The World<span>**

Rin was lying in bed watching Yukio getting undressed.

Before the black jacket and then the trousers. He was athletic built, tall and muscular. Yukio Okumura really was a handsome teenager. No wonder girls liked him so much.

Rin Okumura could only dream about the man his brother will become. He often traced Yukio's features with his fingertips while his brother was asleep, trying to image how they will change during the next years. They were just fifteen and Yukio was the younger twin formally, but he looked already like an adult, he acted like an adult. He just didn't want to love him like an adult.

The half-demon followed his brother with his eyes while he was lying behind him on the bed. Yukio didn't use to do that so naturally but it had been a very bad day for both of them. "I'll talk with them tomorrow, they need to know now" Yukio said staring up at the ceiling, Rin didn't turn or answer. "Shura-san will help you, it'll be okay."

He didn't sound so sure of his words, but Rin didn't care he just wanted to be hugged by him, he wanted to be kissed and touched. He just wanted to forget about everything for a while but he had always been so stubborn!

He reached out his right hand looking for Yukio but he just grabbed his wrist. His brother moved behind him but Rin didn't turn around, yet. "What is it?" Yukio asked placing a kiss over his covered shoulder. He never was the one that began to kiss, usually.

Rin didn't say a word, he just bit his lower lip and closed his eyes repeating to himself that he wasn't crying. Yukio sighed giving him some butterfly kiss on his neck and face. "I'm not angry…"

"I don't care about you, four-eyes!" Rin's voice was trembling.

"Shura-san is strange but she will help you, brother. Trust me."

"I want… I want to be… strong…" Rin sobbed thanking his brother mentally when Yukio wrapped his right arm around his waist. "Did you want to give up already?" the teenager asked.

Rin turned around, finally. He wanted to scream to his brother that he wasn't a coward but he was too tired to be pissed off and that story wasn't Yukio's fault, after all. He closed his eyes and Yukio came closer placing his lips against Rin's. "I'm Rin Okumura and I will be the greatest exorcist in the world…" He murmured taking his brother's lower lip between his teeth gently.

"Repeat that…" Yukio said pushing his brother's back against the mattress.

"I'm Rin Okumura and I will be the greatest exorcist in the world" He said again while Yukio was kissing and biting his neck lowering both their boxers. Rin wrapped his arms around Yukio's neck smiling a little. They kissed each other slowly, wetly with passion.

Yukio was the first to broke the kiss, he tried to lean down to kiss his twin's body but Rin rested an hand on his cheek. Yukio looked at him and Rin smiled like he used to do before that evening. "I want your mouth on mine and both your hands all over my body."

Yukio kissed the tip of his nose smiling. "We need an hand under there, brother."

"We don't need a hand when we have my tail…"

Yukio's eyes wondered over to the brunet who was staring at him with a wide grin spreading across his face until he felt something around a certain part of his and Rin's body. He gulped looking down where his brother's tail tied their body together.

Rin took his twin's face with both his hands. "Together, okay four-eyes?" he asked before Yukio leaned down to kiss him again.

* * *

><p>It had begun some months ago when Yukio had fallen ill and Rin had tried to take care of him. When they were little, Rin used to sleep with his brother when he had fever and Yukio was very glad about that. Now the things were different because Yukio had grown up but Rin had remained a child.<p>

"Why I can't sleep with you?" Rin had shouted that evening while Yukio was trying to rest.

"Because we aren't children anymore."

"And I can't be affectionate towards my twin brother because we aren't children anymore?"

"You're not affectionate, you're spoiled. It's different, brother."

"Spoiled? Me? You four-eyes!"

"Go to sleep, brother. I'm tired" Yukio said coldly at the end and Rin didn't say another word for a while but he didn't move. "Brother?" Yukio tried to turn around to see what Rin was doing but his twins was already lying himself on his bed. "Brother!"

"Stop to complain, four-eyes!" Rin shouted resting his forehead against his twin's back. "We're family. Do you remember?"

Yukio didn't answer sighing deeply.

"You're cold with me very often, you know?"

"It's not true, brother."

"It's fucking true, Yukio."

The other twin turned around to face his brother. "I'm working hard, you know? I'm doing my best and I'm doing everything for your sake. I'm very tired right now and I can't take care of you so go to your bed and let me sleep."

"No."

"Rin!"

"No!" Rin sat up looking down at his brother. "You're tired! Well I'm tired to be alone, okay? I can barely talk with other people because of my secret, our father is dead, our life is a mess and you're more a teacher than a brother for me ultimately. I'm feeling a little lonely, okay? I just want to stay with my brother until I can."

The brunet tried to stand up but Yukio grabbed his arm. "I'm sorry, okay? It's cold tonight so stay, I don't mind, sorry."

Rin stared at his brother for a while and then let himself fell on the pillows again looking up at the ceiling. "Try to sleep, okay?" Yukio tried to ruffle his brother's hair but Rin turned his head away. Yukio stared at his twin's back smiling sadly. "I miss our father, too."

"It has nothing to do with that."

"I know, I shall stay more time with you because you need your brother and I need mine. I'm sorry, Rin."

"Sometimes I think that you think about me just like Satan's son and not like your brother."

"It's not true" Yukio grabbed his twin's shoulder forcing him to turn. "Brother?"

Rin continued to stare at the ceiling.

"Rin?"

The brunet didn't answer again. Yukio smiled leaning down to place a kiss on his twin's cheek.

Rin widened his eyes in shock. "You're so childish, I thought you needed a goodnight-kiss" Yukio said.

"I'm not a child anymore!" Rin shouted brushing a sleeve against his cheek.

"Demonstrate that…"

Rin grinned. "You want to get hurt."

"You're smaller than me."

"I'm a demon, you're not."

"Oh, you're a demon, now."

Rin laughed happily at the end. "I like when we're just Yukio and Rin and not the problematic half-demon son of Satan and the brilliant exorcist."

"We're Yukio and Rin before of something else" Yukio traced Rin's profile with his index. "You still look like a child." Rin punched his brother on the stomach, Yukio kicked him, Rin pushed him away and Yukio moved over his brother to pin him on the mattress. "Loser…"

"You bastard four-eyes."

Yukio grabbed both his wrist. "You are childish… you're angry with me just because you can't win."

Rin grinned. "Don't be so proud of yourself, I've my secret-attack."

Yukio just frowned before Rin lifted himself up to place his lips against his brother's. It had to be a joke, a stupid thing to win that stupid brotherly fight. It was an innocent and chaste kiss after all. But when Rin began to pull back, Yukio leaned down to kiss him again.

Rin's heart skipped a beat. "Yukio…" he called confused but his brother just deepened their contact licking the brunet's lips. "Yukio…" Rin knew he had to fight, to push him away… but he had been cold for months and Yukio's lips were so warm.

Rin tried to kiss Yukio back, but it was his first kiss and he wasn't so good but his brother didn't mind, Yukio cupped his cheek continuing to kiss him stroking his face and his hair gently until they both need to breath. Rin rested his hand on Yukio's cheek kissing him one more time but Yukio pushed him away leaving him alone on the bed. "Yukio?"

His brother opened the bedroom's door and run away. "Yukio!"

* * *

><p>"Yukio!"<br>His twin growled his name between his hair and they came together. Rin sighed deeply wrapping his arms around Yukio's neck kissing his cheek. "Your tail is all dirty…" Yukio murmured looking down between their bodies.

Rin laughed. "We're all dirty, too."

Yukio pecked him on lips rising himself from the bed. "I take a towel…"

"Wait…"

"Brother, not again. Not tonight, you will begin your training with Shura-san is tomorrow."

Rin murmured some nonsense letting him go. "I hate you…"

"It's not my fault if you're insatiable."

"It's not my fault if someone doesn't want to love me like I deserve."

Yukio turned around. "We've already talked about that."

Rin sat up on the mattress. "You've just told me you want me to play some little games but you don't want to make love with me."

"I didn't say that!" Yukio exclaimed.

"But it was what you wanted to say."

"Rin!" Yukio sat on the bed again taking his twin's face between his hands. "Listen to me, we're young..."

"But we are not young to make each other have an orgasm, aren't we ?"

"Rin…" Yukio rested his forehead against his brother's. "It isn't a superficial thing and I don't want to let you make an important thing like that so easily. We need time and we have all the time in the world."

Rin calmed down a little, Yukio sighed again kissing his lips. "Wait for me, okay?" Rin nodded lying against the pillows again. Yukio stood up and left him alone in the dark bedroom.

"We have all the time of the world…" Rin murmured looking at the sword next to his bed. "And how log is it?"

* * *

><p><em>Author's Babbling: Okay guys I re-write this chapter two times and this is the last result. I don't know If I'm totally happy about it but I hope to know what you're thinking right now about out little incestous twins (I know what you are thinking about Yukio, yes I know! But everything will be explained soon) if you didn't run away during the reading. Thanks for your time, see you soon ^^!<em>


	3. I Would Follow You To Hell

**II  
><strong>**I Would Follow You To Hell**

He could see the person in the open coffin, he could see _him_ very well.  
>There was just blue roses all around the dead boy, he looked like a beautiful princess that was waiting for true love kiss but Yukio knew that he could kiss him one, two, three times and Rin won't wake up anymore.<p>

The church was dark and someone was crying behind him, but Yukio didn't care, he had to face with his own sorrow now. Rin was wearing a withe suit and he looked like an angel in that moment. Yukio couldn't take his eyes off of his serene face, he probably was still waiting for him to open his blue eyes and smile at him like he always used to do.

They wanted to bury him, they wanted to take Rin away from him just like in his worst nightmares.

The person behind him was crying harder, now. Yukio wanted to turn around and shout at that guy to shut up but just in that moment he understood that it was the tiny voice of an infant. Yukio's heart skipped a beat and turned around quickly.

The cry stopped, the church was totally empty and Yukio sighed deeply turning around again to watch Rin another time but the coffin was empty.

He turned again, for the third time. "Ri…" That name died on his lips as he felt a terrible pain, he looked down to see his own blood on his brother's demon sword. He could see blue flames everywhere.

"Ri-Rin…" He called feeling the blood in his mouth and trying to look at his twin's face. "Ri-Rin…"

That thing smiled. It had Rin's face, it had Rin's body but it wasn't Rin anymore.

"Rin?" It said with his twin's voice, looking down at him with devilish red eyes. "Rin is dead and you are the one that has killed him, Yukio!"

"Rin!"

Yukio found himself in his bed, one of his guns in his right hand, he was trembling. He felt something move next to him. "Yukio…?" something touched him. He moved quickly, he blocked the thing against the mattress pointing the gun toward its head. "Yukio!"

The young exorcist blinked two times until he could distinguish the two terrified blue eyes that were staring up at him. Yukio's began to shake violently. "Rin…?" he murmured confused.

_You are the one that has killed him…_

He widened his eyes a second later. "Rin!"

The gun fell on the pavement, Yukio leaned down kissing his brother's forehead. "I'm sorry…" he said in panic caressing Rin's face. "I'm sorry, brother, I'm sorry."

Rin took a deep breath trying to calm himself. "Don't you ever point a goddamn gun at your brother! How many times I have to repeat myself?" He asked clinging to Yukio's shoulders, he was trembling, too.

"You're right, I'm sorry" Yukio murmured. "It was a nightmare, I'm sorry."

Rin nodded absently. "I figured that." He replied with a bit of a cheeky smile but it faded at Yukio's pitiful look. Rin gave to his brother's hand a reassuring squeeze, "Do you want to talk about it?"

_Rin is dead and you are the one that has killed him!_

Yukio lowered his gaze forcing a smile. "It's not important. It was just a nightmare" He laid on his side wrapping an arm around Rin's waist to pull him closer. Rin rested his forehead against his twin's chest blushing a little, he wasn't so easy for his pride to accept that he liked to be hold by Yukio so he said nothing closing his eyes. "Goodnight, Yukio."

"Goodnight, brother…" the other twin said resting his chin against Rin's head. He didn't sleep that night

* * *

><p><em>[Some moths earlier…]<em>

When Yukio Okumura had missed his lesson for the first time, it was nothing worth commenting over; nothing worth mentioning really. A few murmurs were heard around the class room but Rin paid them no heed and continued to stare at his school book reading nothing really.

Rin Okumura tried to go on with his not so ordinary life, trying to stay awake during the night just to hear his brother's steps. But Yukio hadn't returned to their room since that night and his things were disappeared with him.

But Rin couldn't really be like he always used to do. He continued to sleep during the lessons but he didn't smile anymore, he didn't get angry with anyone. He spent all his days in the bedroom of the old dormitory and Kuro was his only companion the most of the time.

'Is Rin sad?' Kuro asked while Rin was brushing his fingertips against his little head absently. "Just a little…" Rin answered forcing a smile but he didn't stop to stare at the ceiling. He couldn't talk with his demon-pet about what happened with Yukio, he couldn't talk with anyone, really.

His first kiss had been with his twin brother, Yukio. How the hell he could talk about such a thing?  
>It was wrong from every point of view! It wasn't just a sin, it was a crime against morality, religious and… and… against his dead father and themselves.<p>

And the worst thing was that Rin had loved it. He had loved Yukio's lips on his own, it had been the best feeling he had ever felt in his life until now. That kiss had been the first beautiful thing after months of sadness and regrets.

The weight of Yukio's body on his, the warmth. Yukio's hands on his face, in his hair. Rin had touched himself the last night thinking about those feelings and it was the first time he made that thinking about someone specifically. He had never felt desire toward a defined person until now, but that person was his twin brother, anyway!

But he was a demon, at the end. He didn't make him feel guiltless, instead he was afraid that his demon nature had been the cause of Yukio's reaction to his joke-kiss. Demons were living temptations, weren't they? But Rin was damned with or without incest. Yukio was different.

Incest.

Rin hated that word so much right now. He didn't want to be the cause of his brother's damnation. It was just a phase, maybe. They were both teenagers, it could happen, right?

"A phase…" Rin murmured with a sad smile. He didn't know what hurt him most if the possibility that Yukio loved him not in a brotherly way or the possibility that he was just a confused phase.

He closed his eyes trying to restrain his tears. Because if the incest was a crime, Rin was the worst demon in the world because, in the bottom of his dark heart, he just wanted to feel that wrong love again.

"I hate myself…"

* * *

><p><em>[Present time...]<em>

Mephisto Pheles stared up at the young exorcist in front of his desk. "Are you sure, Okumura-sensei?"

"You have just to promise me that Shura-san will not go" Yukio answered.

The demon grinned. "If you trust her so much, she can take your place."

The teenager shook his head slowly. "I will never ask to anyone to risk their life for me. It's my mission, my last promise to my father and it's my personal war."

"Your personal war…" Mephisto repeated looking up at the ceiling. "It's not completely right, kid. We are fighting your battle too, try to not forget this little detail: there aren't just personal reasons when you fight against the Devil himself."

"I will do my duty" Yukio said coldly ignoring the demon's theatrical words. "As an exorcist and as a brother."

"Tell me a thing, Okumura-sensei" Mephisto looked at the boy's face again. "Is there something you will never do to protect your beloved brother?"

* * *

><p>"What the hell did that crazy demon say to you?" Shura asked as Yukio closed the office's door behind him. He didn't answer.<p>

"Ehi!" Shura insisted following him down the stairs. "Why Mephisto fucking Pheles wanted to talk with you?"

Yukio continue to ignore her looking down at his feet. "Ehi! You scaredy-cat-four-eyes!" She grabbed his arm suddenly forcing him to face her. "What the hell did he say to you?"

Yukio's eyes were cold and distant but his hand was gentle when he took Shura's fist between his fingers. "Let me go."

"Stop to be so stubborn" Shura said irritated. "And answer me!"

Yukio sighed deeply. "Can you walk with me?" he asked forcing a smile. "My brother is waiting for me and I'm already late."

"Is he still playing with the candles?" Shura laughed. "You're lucky if you still have a solid roof over your head."

They walked together along the city's streets and Yukio said to her what it was necessary to say. At the end, Shura nodded absently. "You said no, right?"

Yukio didn't answer.

She widened her eyes holding her breath. "I… I can't believe you!" She exclaimed. "What the hell do you have in your head? It's a suicide, Yukio, a fucking suicide!"

"Don't scream" he said absently. "Don't scream?" She shouted "What were you thinking? It's not just your life, do you remember that?"

Yukio stopped to walk and looked at her. "It is the reason because I need to ask you a favor."

Shura decided to listen but a second later a disturbing thought invaded her head. "No!"

"No, what?"

"No, no, no, no! Yukio Okumura!" She said laughing hysterically. "That damned old man has stitched me up, already. I don't let you do the same, Okumura-sensei."

Yukio smiled. "Do you already know what I want to ask to you, right?"

"You are asking me nothing, Yukio! It's your job, not mine!" Shura exclaimed crossing her arms. "I'm not so patient like you, I can kill him just after one day or two and… and he is a cry-baby! What the hell will I do if he will begin to cry for you? Yukio! Yukio! Where is Yukio?"

"He will never do it" Yukio said smiling a little. "And you know that."

"I will not take care of Rin Okumura because you want to play the role of the great hero!" Shura said at the end. "And… Do you really think he will let you go? He so scared to lose someone else that he will kill you first!"

"I know…" Yukio's smile died. "But I have to go, Shura. He will not understand that but… take care of my brother during my absence, please" It wasn't a request, it was a real prayer.

"I will think about that."

* * *

><p>Yukio stepped in the bedroom slowly trying to not wake Rin up, his brother was already in his bed sleeping deeply. Yukio smiled taking off his black jacket and then he walked towards Rin's bed. His twin's face was so serene while he was asleep, his still childish features made him look so innocent sometimes.<p>

"When will you grow up, brother?" Yukio asked at the sleeping brunet, he could stay to look at Rin for the rest of the night. He sat on the pavement stretching out a hand to caress Rin's hair, his locks was incredible soft against his fingertips.

"Dad…"

Yukio's smile died suddenly. "Dad…" Rin repeated in his sleep while some little tears were coming out from his closed eyes corner. Yukio bit his lower lip. _He still has__ nightmares about our father._

Yukio hated them, they made him feel powerless because it meant that he wasn't able to protect his brother entirely, yet. "Brother…" he called "Brother." He leaned down placing a kiss on Rin's neck sucking his skin just a little, the brunet stiffened a second later opening his blue eyes slowly. "Yukio?"

The exorcist smiled. "I'm sorry, I'm late."

Rin yawned and smiled sleepily. "It's okay, it's not your fault, after all" Rin brushed his fingertips against his cheek drying away the last tears, Yukio didn't fail to notice that. "What's that jerk wanted from you?"

Yukio's heart skipped a beat: he had forgotten about the meeting with Mephisto for a while. He lowered his gaze trying to find the right words to say.

_Do you really think he will let you go? He so scared to lose someone else that he will kill you first!_

"It's not important" Yukio murmured a little too absently. Rin blinked two times and then he rested his forehead against his brother's. "What's wrong, Yukio?"

Yukio blushed a little but he just forced a smile brushing his nose's tip against Rin's. "It's alright, brother."

_Is there something you will never do to protect your beloved brother?_

Yukio wrapped his arms around Rin's body holding him against his chest protectively. "I would die for you, do you know that?" He rested a kiss between his brother hair inhaling deeply, he loved Rin's smell, it remembered him about home.

"What's wrong, Yukio?" Rin asked again freeing himself from the brother's arms to look at his face. "I'm not the most brilliant person in the world but I'm not stupid."

Yukio didn't answer, he took his brother's hand in his. "Stand up, please."

Rin obeyed a little confused and then he let Yukio lead him to the center of the bedroom. "Come here just where is the moonlight."

"Yukio you're worrying me" But the taller just smiled gently, a real smile this time. "You're beautiful, you know?"

Rin's heart skipped a beat, Yukio had always been a shy person generally and he had turned very introverted during the last months, so Rin hadn't never claimed to hear a compliment like that. He wasn't a girl, after all! But he couldn't help but lower his gaze blushing deeply. "I'm not mad because you're late so… don't act so strangely" he said laughing hysterically.

"It's just the truth" Yukio said kissing Rin's right hand like a perfect gentleman.

"Yukio, what's happening? You're strange."

Yukio just leaned down, his lips brushed against Rin's face stuttering and hesitating. Yukio arms securing his twin to him. Rin closed his eyes, Yukio's arms felt so right around him. The curve of his lips so familiar, but so mesmerizing as they brushed the crease under the brunet's ear and worked their way down to the edge of his jaw.

The air around them was warm and languid, swirling in a pleasant way. Yukio's warm fingers trailed down Rin's arms, the tips of each finger memorizing every single inch of pale skin. Rin could hear his heart thumping louder and louder. "Yukio…" he murmured while his brother was kissing the corner of his mouth.

"Do you want to make love with me, Rin?"

Rin widened his eyes and then he laughed loudly. "What?" He tried to ask. "Just two weeks ago you have said to me that we have all the time of the world and now… you… you… Ah! I'm so awesome that you can't resist me any longer, right?"

Rin felt so pride of himself right now.

Yukio didn't laugh, he didn't sigh resigned. He continued to smile sadly but Rin was too busy to repeat some nonsense to notice that. "Come here…" Yukio took Rin in his arms again holding him with a possession he had never used.

Rin held his breath for a while. "Are you serious, Yukio?"

"I can wait if you want."

Rin's heart skipped a beat again, he placed both his hands on Yukio's chest pushing a little. "What's wrong, Yukio?" he asked for the third time. The exorcist didn't stop to smile but his voice was very sad "I just think that the world hasn't so much time anymore."

"You sound so melodramatic, now" Rin was smiling but he wasn't so sure of himself anymore.

"I'm in love with a forbidden lover" The brunet's smile died. "I'm in love with a dark prince" Yukio cupped his brother's cheek. "I'm in love with my half-demon twin brother."

Their lips collided in a chaste kiss. "And we're both two steps from the hell, it's a melodramatic story, right?"

Rin lowered his blue eyes. "Can I have a happy ending?"

Yukio blinked. "What?"

"I don't care if you don't want to tell me what it's happening to you but, please… I want a happy ending for this story."

And Yukio Okumura didn't know what to say anymore so he decided to smile. _You will never grow up, brother._

"I promise."

Rin smiled. "Well… I'm ready, now."

Yukio blinked again. "For what?"

Rin laughed wrapping his arms around the twin's neck. "To make love with you."

Yukio widened his eyes and blushed deeply, he had realized just now what he had said. "Well… I…" he lowered his gaze. "For what we know, the world will end tomorrow, Yukio."

In that moment. In that right moment, Rin Okumura didn't look like a child anymore. "Do you want really to lose the only chance you have to love me?"

His words didn't sound unsure or hesitant, they were the truest words Rin could ever say. He was ready. Nothing in the entire world felt so true, nothing could compete with the rightness and truth in these feelings. Yukio didn't find the right words to answer to that love, he could feel his control breaking, his body shook. He secured Rin's face between his hands. "I want to lose nothing of you. Nothing."

It was the most sinful thing they had ever done.

_I don't know who you think I am but I'm not low enough to fight against my own brother!_

But it looked like the most right thing in the world.

_I don't ever want anyone to have to die because of me, again!_

Everything inside Rin tightens, as if Yukio's warmth was the key that opened up all of his lusts and desires. He already knew that but, that night the feeling was so strong… and it almost hurt.

_Yukio, would you like to fight alongside me? _

"Rin…" Yukio's voice warned him that they're quickly approaching that crossroads where a choice had to be made. Rin loved his voice when he called his name.

"Rin…" His voice was strangled. Rin knew Yukio wanted their first time to be safe, to be careful, but both his heart and his body were tired of caution. "You can't hurt me" Rin whispered against his lover's lips.

_Rather than living in fear of the darkness…_

Darkness.

"Yukio…" Rin almost sobbed.

Yukio had always been afraid of darkness. "I'm here…" Yukio took Rin's hand in his. "I'm here."

But he would live inside the darkness with Rin.

_…To become strong…_

"You're trembling…" Yukio murmured just some inches from his twin's mouth.

Rin laughed briefly. "Don't worry about me, I'm fine."

"Are you afraid?"

Rin forced another smile. "Just a little…"

Yukio sighed deeply trying to calm himself down. "We can stop if you want."

Rin looked up at him with those gorgeous blue eyes. "If you stop now, you will kill me, Yukio."  
>They kissed each other again, slowly, passionately and then Yukio continued to kiss his brother's face while Rin looked down between their body. "Oh my…" he was losing the control of his body, he couldn't stop to tremble. "Don't leave me."<p>

_…And be able to protect your brother?_

Yukio stopped to look at Rin's face. "I'm not going anywhere, Rin."

"Don't leave me, Yukio" He repeated again desperately, his eyes full of tears. "I know that because of me you will be condemned but please…"

"Shhh… I'm here…"

"Don't push me in the Hell, please."

Yukio rested his forehead against Rin's while his hand was reaching for the forbidden fruit he had always wished to taste. Rin moaned between the sobs. "I will give you a heaven just for me and you and then…I will follow you to Hell if it will be necessary."

"Yu-Yukio…"

Yukio lifted Rin´s chin, making his lover look straight into his eyes and pulled Rin into a soft but hungry kiss and so full of emotions which couldn´t be expressed with words. When they broke the kiss, they were chest to chest and both waists were enfolded by the other´s arms. Rin shivered and Yukio soothed him whispering sweet nothings in his ear and assuring him that he would look after him forever.

Yukio was gentle, he continued to kiss Rin's neck while his fingers were making their duty between the brunet's legs. Rin's eyes were half-closed and he continue to bite his index to restrain the moans. "Brother, look at me…"

Rin closed his eyes and shook his head. "Rin, look at me."

He could just obeyed this time: Yukio was really handsome in that moment, he looked so proud and strong while he was over him and Rin loved that, it made him feel protected. "Slowly…" he murmured blushing deeply. "Please…"

Yukio laced their fingers together. "Don't take your eyes off of mine, okay?"

Rin nodded, Yukio kissed him one more time, Rin's lips were trembling. Yukio looked at his face for a long moment: his eyes were more blue than they used to be, his cheeks flushed because of the passion and the moonlight was giving some blue shadows to his black hair. "You're beautiful, Rin…" Yukio rested his forehead against Rin's positioning himself between his legs.

Rin gasped and held his breath as the heat flared up his body. A deep rumble of pleasure came from Yukio as he tried not to come then and there. _I'm inside my brother… I'm inside Rin!_

And he was really the foulest man in the world because that feeling was the most beautiful thing he had ever felt. "Rin…" he groaned trying to not move, he just kissed his brother's cheek. "Rin…" _My only brother, my beloved brother, I don't want the Heaven if it is without you._

"Are you fine, Rin?"

The brunet didn't answer. "Brother?" Yukio lifted his head to look at his twin's face. "Brother!" He said alarmingly when he saw Rin crying. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry…I…" Yukio brushed the dark hair back sweetly but Rin shook his head. "It's alright, it hurts just a little but don't stop please…" His voice was trembling.

"Rin?" Yukio called. "Rin, look at me."

The young demon opened his eyes slowly, some tears rolled down his cheeks but then he smiled sweetly. "You're inside me…" he said sobbing a little. "I can feel your warmth inside me, it's the most beautiful thing I've ever felt" he wrapped his arms around Yukio's neck. "I need to feel your love, please, I need to be loved by you. You have promised, Yukio…" Rin come closer to his brother's lips. "Give me the Heaven…"

Yukio closed his eyes losing himself in the warmth and pure desire. "Yes…" Yukio Okumura kept his promise that night.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Babbling: What the hell is this? I don't know U.U. Okay girls (Is there really some boys here XD?), relax! The child won't be with us for a while... About Yukio's secret mission (impossible) everything will come out in the next chapter and Rin will be not very happy about that. Let me know if you're still all alive after this chapter (And if you think I've to change the rating because i've tried to not be so explicit but... I'm not really sure if I've reached my goal)! See you soon ^_^!<em>


	4. Something About Love And Despair

**III  
><span>Something About Love And Despair<span>**

Rin didn't know why he opened his eyes in that moment and not the one before, or after. It just happened, he opened them. The young demon doesn't move either, not yet, just blinked at the sudden intake of light in his pupils. He followed with his blue eyes the rays of light coming from the window, they seemed to come to caress them. Yes, them.

A blissful smile formed on Rin's lips, he could feel the warm skin under his cheek and the strong arm around his waist. He inhaled deeply: Yukio's smell was everywhere around him mixed with his own. He extended a hand, pocked out a finger and traced on his lover's muscular chest absently. Yukio moved, he steered a little but he didn't wake up, yet.

"He's still asleep…" Rin murmured smiling sweetly and freeing himself from Yukio's arm. He decided to not wake him up, yet.

He was feeling something wet between his legs with every steps but he didn't care too much, he just blushed a little stepping in the bathroom and closing the door behind me. Rin just needed few minutes to stay just with himself. "Did I change?" he asked to his reflect on the mirror. He was the same Rin of yesterday but everything looked so different now.

He sighed deeply turning around and coming back to Yukio.

The curtains were still moving because of the summer's wind. "It is still early" Rin murmured laying down, next to Yukio. Stretching his toes in the residual warmth of the blanket, Rin rested his chin in his hands and watched his brother sleep. For such a stern individual, Yukio was surprisingly unguarded in sleep or maybe it was a consequence of their making love. The exorcist's lips hung slightly open, his tousled dark brown hair fell over his forehead. Rin reached out a finger and traced the length of his face delicately like he always used to do when he looked Yukio sleep next to him.

Yukio exhaled heavily rolling to his side, Rin curled next to him. "Yukio…" Rin closed the inch between them and brushed his lips lightly over Yukio's ones, he drew away with a healthy flush to his cheeks and a playful gleam in his blue eyes. Yukio opened his eyelids slowly. "Rin…"

The exorcist stared at the blue eyes before him for a while and then he blushed slightly. "Brother…" he murmured again, Rin giggled nuzzling his nose against his brother's chest. "Good Morning, Yukio."

"Were you looking at me, again?" Yukio asked stiffening a little under Rin's touch. "I was…" the demon answered wrapping his tail around his twin's waist to pull him closer. Yukio looked down at him in pure adoration. Rin's eyes were closed while he was placing some butterfly kisses all over his chest.

_I've really made love with my brother. My twin brother!_

Yukio was terrified at that thought. It had been his worst nightmare when he was thirteen, when he had touched himself for the first time thinking about Rin for the entire time. He had been so terrified of being a demon, too. But then…

"Yukio…" Rin looked up at him with those bright and gorgeous blue eyes and every bad thing disappeared from Yukio's mind. He had made love with his beloved one. It was love, not just sex or lust.

_It is incest, anyway._

Yukio smiled sweetly and a bit sadly caressing his brother's black hair. "Good morning, Rin" he said kissing his forehead, his nose and, at the end, his lips.

_This is my curse…_

Their embrace became more passionate, as their breathing accelerated, as they legs tangled, they grew hot and covers were pushed aside, not a word was spoken as passion was unleashed once again until Yukio's stopped suddenly.

…_But I accept to succumb to that._

"Yukio?" Rin whispered urgently, wrapping his arms around his lover's neck, searching for his lips to bring them together with his own but Yukio was staring something on the sheets with eyes wide terrified. Rin followed his gaze.

_After all…_

Rin opened his mouth slightly but he didn't find the right words to say: there were some stains on the white sheets. Blood stains and something else. Rin didn't know the reason but he blushed while he lowered his hands between his legs. He pressed two fingers against the most secret spot of his body and he stiffened a little wrapping his tail around Yukio's arm.

"Brother?" Yukio called looking at him worryingly. Rin didn't answer and lifted his hand, when he opened his eyes again his fingers were wet with a red and white liquid. His virginity and Yukio's seed.

It looked so symbolic that he couldn't help but blush deeply again.

"I've hurt you."

It wasn't a question, he was an exclamation. Rin looked up at his brother's face while he was sitting on the mattress just in front of him. "I've hurt you" Yukio's eyes were horrified.

Rin widened his eyes sitting up, too. "No, no, no! It's alright, Yukio! I'm fine!" He cleaned his fingers on the sheets and then he took his twin's face between his hands. "The blood… it is my virginity, I guess… I want to say it's the same thing with girls, I read that in my manga and you're pseudo-doctor, aren't you?"

Yukio calmed down a little and then he took Rin's hands in his kissing them sweetly. "Did I hurt you?" Yukio asked gently. "I know it wasn't very good at first but…"

Rin smiled and kissed him on the lips sweetly. "It was awesome…" he murmured and Yukio blushed wrapping his arms around his brother's waist pulling him closer. Rin rested the cheek on Yukio's shoulder kissing it slightly and then he closed his eyes smiling. Yukio's strong arms around him, the summer's breeze on his skin and just the sound of their heart-beat in his ear. It was really the best morning of his life.

_… not everyone want to be saved._

* * *

><p><em>[Some months before…]<em>

"I like my own brother."

Yukio Okumura was thirteen when he realized that and he had fought every day to not permit to that dirty desire to eat him alive. But that night, when Rin had kissed him joking, he couldn't restrain himself anymore.

It had been like to taste a forbidden heaven for just few seconds and then Yukio had just felt the need to have more, and more, and more… so he had escaped without find the courage to see his brother's again.

Nothing could be the same anymore and it was very dangerous because the people could see the change easily and sir Pheles looked like a clown but he wasn't so stupid. "Your brother continued to call me screaming at me to _kick Yukio's fucking ass until he decide to come back to home_. He had given me no explanation so, Okumura-sensei… Is there something that I've to know?"

"Nothing, sir" Yukio answered a little too coldly. "It's just a common brotherly fight."

Mephisto didn't look convinced. "Is it worse than Shiro's death?" Mephisto asked causally.

Yukio stiffened.

"That time you were almost shooting to your beloved brother but at the end you two were just like you always used to be and now… it has happened something worse than that, I'm very curious to know what, Okumura-sensei."

"It's not really important, sir Pheles" Yukio tried again, he had to imagine that Rin would look for him, after all. "I'm very busy right now and if my brother will bother you again, you can always punish him like you prefer."

"I love myself enough to not come closer to that _thing _while he is pissed off, thanks!" Mephisto said sarcastically. "However, it is really important if it can take you away from your beloved and persecuted brother. You aren't fight over the same girl, right? Or worse, you aren't fallen in love with each other, are you?"

Yukio held his breath for a while widening his eyes.

Someone knocked on the door. "Oh!" Mephisto exclaimed. "He had turned polite, ultimately. Come on, Ri…!"

The office's door flew across the room hitting Mephisto right on his face. "Where the hell is him?" Rin stepped in the office, the sword in his right hand and a killer gaze on his face. Yukio's heart skipped a beat. "Brother what are you thinking you're doing?" he exclaimed ignoring the painful Mephisto right behind him.

Rin walked towards him quickly. "Why don't you fucking come back to our fucking room, you bastard!"

"You already know the reason so…"

"So, your ass!" Rin shouted grabbing his brother's wrist. "You're coming back with me, now!"

"Calm down, brother!"

"No!" Rin shouted. "You ran away, you didn't even tried to talk to me. You've turned around just like when our father is dead!"

"There is nothing to say, brother" Yukio shook his head trying to ignore the disappointment in Rin's blue eyes. "Forget everything."

"I can't, Yukio!" Rin's eyes were full of tears now. "I've tried and tried and tried. I can't forget, I need to know the reason. It was just a joking why you… why you…"

"I was making fun of you" It was the cruel answer.

Rin's heart stopped for a while and the tears rolled down on his cheeks. "You liar…"

"It's the truth" Yukio's eyes were cold and his voice, too. He was just like the day he had pointed his gun against Rin. "I still hate you because of what you've done to our father, I hate you because is just thanks to you if I could see the demons since my birth. And I hate you because I could have an ordinary life but you've ruined everything!"

Something hurt inside Yukio, something that he could just ignore with all his will. "I just wanted to hurt you…" He said passing Rin quickly. "I've reached my goal."

Mephisto decided to stood up again just in that moment. "Oh my, my… what did I lose?" he asked happily but Yukio wasn't there anymore and Rin looked like a condemned to death.

"You're just a liar." Rin murmured ignoring completely the older demon behind him. "You're a fucking liar, Yukio!" He screamed running away. Mephisto just stared at the empty room. "I understand nothing, at the end."

In the meantime, Yukio Okumura was hiding himself in a dark corridor, he was on his knees, his forehead pressed against the wall. He was crying. "I love you, brother…" he said between the sobs. "I love you…"

In his bedroom, Rin Okumura was curled on his brother's bed, his hands were gripping the pillow hysterically while the tears was streaming down his face. "Yukio… Yukio…"

* * *

><p><em>[Present time…]<em>

It wasn't true, it couldn't be true. Yukio Okumura breathed deeply trying to recompose himself but it wasn't so easily with his pants around his ankles and a half naked demon with two gorgeous blue eyes on top of him.

Rin pressed both his hands on his twin's chest moving slowly on him. "I can't believe we're making love in this place…" Rin smiled down at him languidly and then he closed his eyes moaning softly. "Oh, Yukio…"

Yukio decided to close his eyes. _It isn't true, it's just a dream.  
><em>  
>But Rin's thighs pressed against his hips were too warm to be ignored, like his gently hands on his naked chest and his delicious mouth on his own. A new wave of pleasure made him stiffened. "Oh God…" he murmured grabbing Rin's hips and looking up at him again. "Slower… I can't control myself."<p>

Rin leaned down smiling maliciously. "Do you like that?" he asked against his twin's lips biting his lower lip gently. "If I like that…" Yukio murmured smiling slightly, he placed a hand behind Rin's neck and the other on his back and then he rose himself suddenly kissing his lover hungrily in the process.

Rin kissed back, his arms wrapped around his brother's neck, following the hand on his hip that was guiding him up and down, up and down…

He sighed in pure pleasure while Yukio was caressing his thighs, his butt and his back making him shiver. Rin arched his back closing his eyes when he felt Yukio's mouth sucking on his nipples. He held his twin's head against his chest kissing his forehead and caressing his hair slowly until Yukio growled forcing his face down to kiss him one last time.

They lost themselves in their heaven together.

"I can't believe that…" Yukio murmured shaking his head slightly, his eyes were still closed. "What?" Rin asked resting his chin on Yukio's chest and looking up at him. "I work in this room, you know?" Yukio asked sternly but Rin just laughed nuzzling his face against his shoulder and kissing it. "Well… you will love your work more than before!"

"Tell me how I can be a good teacher when every time I will enter in this room I will think about you naked on this desk with me that… I can't even say that!"

"Are you nervous?" Rin asked breathing on his neck. "Do you need a help to relax?"

Yukio sighed deeply caressing his brother's hair. "I'm tired, please."

"You weren't so tired yesterday, and the day before, and the day before of the day before and…"

"You little demon…" Yukio laughed tiredly. "No!" Rin moved on him resting his forehead against his twin's. "Your demon, it's different."

* * *

><p>"You look strange…" Shura said the next day. "You look a little tired, too."<p>

"I'm very fine" Yukio said stretching his arms and sitting down next to the other exorcist. He smiled slightly "I'm very fine."

"Do you have a girlfriend?" Shura asked suddenly without take her eyes off of the poor Rin that was still trying to light up his candles. Yukio's heart skipped a beat. "Excuse me?"

"You look like one year ago, but you're happy this time. Whoever she is, it's not just sex for you, this time."

"Lower your voice" Yukio said coldly watching towards his brother but Rin was too concentrate on his candles to hear them. "Why?" Shura asked. "Doesn't Rin know about you girlfriend?"

"I don't have a girlfriend" Yukio said clearly. "My brother didn't know what has happened one year ago so, please, don't talk to him about that."

"What?" Shura turned towards him. "Why didn't you say everything to him?" She asked confused.

Yukio didn't answered staring down at his feet. "Yukio…" Shura stared at him. "What is happening between you two?"

"Nothing…"

"You've never talked to him about your first time, he is your twin brother, dammit!"

"I've never talked to him about many things, Shura."

Shura nodded. "Exactly!" she exclaimed. "Everyone had continued to lie to him since his birth, Yukio. It can be a superficial thing but… he is your brother."

"Just because he is my brother he doesn't need to know my mistakes, I have to protect him from myself too, if it is necessary."

Shura sighed deeply. "And about your mission?"

Yukio didn't answer again. Shura's heart skipped a beat. "Yukio! For God's sake, you're leaving because someone has been possessed by the lord of the hell and Rin knows nothing?"

"You were right…" Yukio murmured. "He will never let me go and he would follow me if he knows, I can't risk to have my brother with me if I have to face the Devil himself."

"I will face the _Devil's son_ himself when you'll leave and he will find out everything!" Shura exclaimed pointing her index against herself. "You little selfish shit!"

"Sir Pheles will help you, he knows what to do with young demons, after all."

"Yukio!" Shura stood up pointing at Rin. "He isn't a young demon, he isn't just the prince of the hell or other shits like that… He is Rin Okumura, and you're his brother! And you are heroically running toward the death! Can you understand what I'm trying to say?" She asked smiling sarcastically.

"I'm not dead, yet" Yukio said a little bored. "Don't you dare to wish for that."

"But you will be, it's sure!"

"Thanks…"

"And then…" Shura made a pause. "Rin will kill us! Everyone!"

She wasn't serious and Yukio couldn't help but smile a little, she was just worried for him and Rin, after all.

* * *

><p>"So when you can't sleep, you come here to look at the stars" Yukio said smiling and looking up at the dark sky. "You are a romantic person, brother."<p>

Rin was on the floor just next to him. "Sometimes I talk with them."

Yukio looked at him. "Them?"

"The stars!" Rin exclaimed laughing. "It's just like a pry. I talk looking up at them hoping that Dad can hear me. This is like my secret place!"

Yukio laced their fingers together. "I'm glad that you are sharing your secret place with me."

Rin smiled tenderly until Kuro brushed one of his tails on his face. 'Rin loves Yukio very much, right?' he asked and Rin blushed deeply. "You are romantic too, Kuro."

"What did he say?"

"He said that if you make me suffer he will kill you" Rin laughed at his brother's terrified expression. "Just kidding, just kidding!"

"I'm glad that you can talk with him without risks" Yukio said reaching out to stroke Kuro's soft head. "And he is very attached to you, I'm just a little envious because I can't hear his voice."

"Well…" Rin smiled down at Kuro. "It's better so we can talk about devilish ideas to use against Yukio"

"You're always so sweet" Yukio said sarcastically. "Just with you, my brother" Rin said smiling at him again. The demon cat yawned and Rin patted on his little head gently. "Go back to our room, we'll stay a little longer."

Kuro nodded. 'Good night!'  
>Yukio smiled at the demon cat while it was disappearing inside the dormitory. <em>Kuro will protect my brother too when I'll leave. It will be alright for him.<em>

"Yukio you're making that again."

The exorcist gulped. "What?"

Rin wasn't smiling anymore. "Sometimes you have that look on your face, it is a little sad and a little worried. You always looked at me in that way after our making love and I can't understand the reason."

Yukio forced a smile. "It's just your imagination, brother."

Rin shook his head. "No. You looked distant sometimes, it's just like you're going to leave. Shura and Mephisto are strange too, ultimately. She doesn't scold me so often like she used to do and he gives me all the money I need without complain. If I didn't know them I would say that they are treating me like I'm broking soon."

Yukio's felt his heart skip a beat and go faster a second later. 

"Or maybe they have finally understood that I'm awesome and they are treating me like a celebrity!" Rin laughed but he stopped quickly. "Sometimes I feel like they are hiding something to me, something very important. It hurts, you know? Because I'm so tired of secrets about myself. If there is something that will make me sad, just say that to me. I'm not so fragile, I can deal with hard truths but I need to trust them…The lies aren't the right way to protect someone, they just push the people apart"

Yukio widened his eyes. _He needs to trust you, Yukio._

"But…" Rin smiled sweetly. "You will never hide something to me again, right? We can be sincere with each other now, right Yu… Yukio?"

The exorcist sat up hiding his eyes with his right hand. "Are you fine, Yukio?" Rin asked coming closer and taking his brother's hand. They didn't say another word until Yukio found the courage to look at Rin's blue eyes again. "Ehi…" The brunet said gently forcing a smile and brushing his fingertips against Yukio's cheek.

Yukio hesitated one last time but he couldn't hide himself anymore. "Will you ever forgive me for what I'm saying to you?"

Rin blinked a little confused.

"Two weeks ago, Pheles has informed me that someone has been possessed by Satan" Yukio could see the concern in his brother's eyes. "It was like another blue night, they said."

Rin stiffened and lowered his gaze for a while. "What will Mephisto or the Vatican do?"

"You're safe for now but the academy will send an exorcist-team in that place."

"Oh…" Rin nodded. "Shura is leaving?" he asked uncertain. Yukio lowered his eyes and shook his head.

Rin thought about that for a while. "Mephisto the clown is going to risk his ass?" he asked incredulous.

Yukio shook his head again. "They will remain here with you, brother."

"Here with me?" Rin smiled. "You said that like they are the ones that will look after…" Rin's voice died in his throat while the awareness began to rise in his mind. "No…" he forced a smile but Yukio's dark gaze was an eloquent confirmation.

"No…" Rin shook his head while his heart stopped to beat, it was just like to die. "No! No, you're not going in that damned place, Yukio Okumura!" he shouted.

"I have to." Yukio didn't really know what else say.

"I will talk with Mephisto fucking Pheles and he will find someone else!"

"You didn't understand…" Yukio took Rin's hand. "I've chosen to go."

Rin widened his eyes and opened his mouth but no sound escape from it. "I will go with you."

Yukio sighed. "Please, Rin, not this time."

"I will follow you!" The young demon repeated. "I will tie myself to you if it will be necessary."

"Sir Pheles will stop you."

"I will kill the clown, it's not a great problem."

"I don't want you with me!" Yukio shouted at the end. "If _he _is really there, I want you away, far away and this academy it's the safer place I know!"

Rin shook his head slowly. "Do you really think I will let you go after I've already seen our father die before my eyes because of _him_?" he screamed.

"It's my duty, Rin."

"Your duty is to stay with me!" Rin eyes were wet with tears. "You… You've promised, you bastard! You've promised to not leave me…"

"Rin…" Yukio rested his forehead against his twin's. "I've promised to protect you on our father's grave, I would die for you."

"Of course…" Rin nodded with cold eyes rising himself from the pavement. "You will die for me just like dad, just like our mother before him! You think to be a hero because you're abandoning me like them. Do you want to know a thing? It's easier to die for me than to live an incestuous love with your twin brother, right?"

Yukio shook his head violently standing up. "It's not that! You don't have to believe that!"

"Sure…" Rin laughed hysterically. "Our first real kiss, your confession to me. That time we were just two steps from the death, right? You've kissed me just because you thought that you will never have the chance to do it again."

"Rin…"

"You've decided to make love with me two weeks ago because you knew you were leaving me to face the lord of the demons himself!"

"I kissed you…" Yukio tried to calm his heart. "I've made love with you because I love you, Rin."

"It's true…" Rin nodded. "You love me, you've always loved me."

A pause.

"But you are so terrified of this love, your so terrified of me… you're so coward that you can accept your feelings just when you are sure you're nothing else to lose."

Yukio shook his head again but he really didn't have the courage to talk again.

"You're running away from me…" Rin began to cry silently. "You're not protecting me."

The brunet turned away but Yukio grabbed his wrist forcing Rin to face him again. "I'm not terrified of our love" Yukio said holding Rin against his chest. "I'm terrified to lose you."

"You're losing me now, idiot!" Rin sobbed. "No…" Yukio took the brunet's face in his hands. "If I have to lose you, I will lose you tomorrow, not tonight."

Rin wanted to slap him and run away, but when Yukio kissed his lips he just could kiss him back. The starry sky over them, the sadness and the forbidden love between them. That was the last piece of their shattered souls, that was the hell and the heaven at the same time. That was something about love and despair. That was their goodbye.

And at the end of the night, the sun rose like every other day.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Babbling: Say bye bye to Yukio, people UU! He won't come back in the next chapter, so don't hope he is thinking about stay with Rin. I know, I'm cruel, very cruel but the real tragedy will began just in the next chapter. Thanks for the reviews! See you soon ^^<em>


	5. TuTumTuTumTuTum

**IV  
>Tu-Tum… Tu-Tum… Tu-Tum… <strong>

_Tu-Tum… Tu-Tum… Tu-Tum… __Tu-Tum… Tu-tum…_

Rin Okumura woke up for no other reason than that odd sound in his ears. No nightmares, no anxieties, not that night, he just woke up. The young demon lay there for a moment focusing on every noise around him. He could hear the hiss of rain outside combined with the louder splats as the drain pipes discharged their load onto the flagstones.

Rin sighed deeply trying to not look at the empty bed on the other side of the room. 'Are you okay, Rin?' The young demon gulped but he relaxed when he saw the demon cat curled next to him. "Did you hear an odd sound?"

Kuro just stared at him with his bright yellow eyes. "It was like a drum but faster, very faster."

'I heard nothing' Kuro said and Rin nodded absently caressing the back of his demon pet. 'You've to sleep, tomorrow sir Pheles will take us to the new house.'

Rin sighed deeply. "That clown…" he murmured. "I will kill him if he will just tries to rest just a fingers on my personal things!"

Rin sighed and almost immediately went back to sleep.

_Tu-Tum…Tu-Tum…Tu-Tum…Tu-Tum… __Tu-Tum…_

* * *

><p>"No! No! No!" Rin shouted desperately holding on a big box that Mephisto was trying drag out of the old dormitory.<p>

"Let go, you brat!" The older demon shouted exasperatedly. "You've wasted all my savings and I've to do this job with my own awesome hands because of you!"

"Shut up! You stingy clown!" Rin shouted back. "Take Yukio's books! No! Take my school books and lose them along the street if you want to help but let my manga go!" Rin punched the other demon with his sword making Mephisto lose his balance. "My face!" he moaned standing up again. "My beautiful face! You little demon!" But the _little demon _was already disappeared inside the dormitory again.

"You've lost your little brain, if you really think that I will come to live with you!" Rin screamed from his bedroom's window. "Don't make me come there, Rin Okumura!" Mephisto was really pissed off, there was a limit to everything and Rin's bad behavior had already passed it.

"You can try if you want!" Rin said with a devilish grin on his face. "So I can use my sword on you, finally!" He added shaking his demon sword in the air.

Shura shook her head tiredly and decided to intervene. "Rin" she said calmly looking up at the teenager, "I know you're not happy to live near to this creepy clown…"

"Creepy Clown?" Mephisto repeated, he was very _very _upset right now.

"But…" Shura continued. "You can't stay all alone in this old dormitory, the Vatican has been very clear about that: you need to be controlled by someone every minute of the day. I think you're enough intelligent to understand that, right?"

Rin thought about that for a while and then he smiled down. "I have a condition!"

Mephisto sighed deeply turning around. "I give up!" he exclaimed.

"What do you want, Rin?" Shura asked patiently. Rin laughed victoriously. "I will come down just…"

_A pause._

"If you beg me on your knees!"

* * *

><p>"It hurts!" Rin cried massaging the bump on his head and following silently Shura and Mephisto. "Why did you hit me?"<p>

"Because I was pissed off!" Was Shura's answer. "Stop to act like a child, now! I'm not so patient like your dear Yukio!"

"I'm not acting like a child!" Rin exclaimed. "I'm just trying to save myself from the clown!"

"Oh! Oh! Oh!" Mephisto grinned happily opening his pink limousine's door. "We will have so much fine, together!"

Rin shivered entering in the vehicle. "He will poison me, he will try to eat or rape me while I will be asleep. I'm dead!" The young demon cried hiding his face in both his hands.

"What the hell are you babbling?" Shura asked sitting next to him. "I'll be with you during the entire time, the Vatican doesn't trust Mephisto so much and I don't trust that creepy man either."

"You're so cruel, Shura-san!" Mephisto said sighing sadly.

Rin looked at him and then at her. "May I kill him if…?"

"No" Shura said calmly punching the teenager on the head again. Rin growled "What the hell did I do, now?" he asked covering his head with both his hands.

"Nothing" Shura admitted and then smiled gently. "But it is so funny!"

"This will be my death, I know that…" Rin cried again.

* * *

><p><em>[Some months before…]<em>

_When does it begin?_

Rin didn't take so much things with him when he and Yukio had moved to the True Cross Academy, but he didn't find the courage to leave every photos of his and Yukio's childhood. Rin Okumura just needed something that could prove that his first fifteen years of life wasn't a lie.

Rin kept them in a big box under his desk. He had never talked to Yukio about them but his twin didn't want to remember their past, probably. Rin sighed deeply gazing at the open photo album perched securely on his lap and remembering all the events the photo's captured.

Slowly Rin turned through the pages, looking fondly of one that his father had taken. He stared sadly at the image of two children. They were three or four probably, Yukio was sleeping peacefully and Rin was holding him like his Teddy-Bear, a thumb in his mouth.

The young demon smiled tenderly, he softly traced the outline of Yukio's childish features and tried to breath around the growing lump in her throat. Later, Rin gazed at the photo of Yukio and him holding hands, their first day of school. Rin remembered it very well, he was so happy, so thrilled to go to school but Yukio was only very afraid of that new place.

He sighed again: at the end Yukio had turned into a brilliant student and he had turned into… a very alive mess. Well, he had never been a good child after all and it hurt very much now to know the truth about his complicated character. Rin had really tried to be a good person but the people didn't like him very much, anyway. He wasn't really ambitious, he didn't have a talent, he didn't have a real dream. But he could help Yukio when his brother was sad or afraid.

_Everything was a lie_.

Rin stared at one last photo: Yukio and him in their middle school's uniform, they were fourteen. Rin's arms were crossed against his chest and he looked really pissed off but Yukio was smiling gently. Rin loved that expression because it described his twin brother very well.

It had been his life, the common life of a complicated boy, after all. No more, no less.

"Did you see your brother when you looked at me during these old days, Yukio?" he asked to the empty room. "Did you see the dark prince of the Hell that has ruined your life from the start?"

_Everything was a lie._

"Did you see your curse?" Rin traced with his finger the outline of Yukio's figure. "Did you see your first love?"

_And you're continuing to lie to me._

* * *

><p><em>[Present time...]<em>

Rin stared at his new room for an eternal minute, Mephisto was staring at him waiting patiently for the boy's reaction with a wide smile full of expectation on his face. "I don't like it!" was the last sentence of the young demon.

Mephisto almost fainted. "Are you becoming blind? What the hell do you want? You have a double size bed, a splendid view out of the window and a personal bathroom."

Rin raised an eyebrow. "Do I look like a refined boy?"

"You look just like a devil brat today!" Mephisto shouted. "This is the best bedroom I've in this palace. After mine, of course."

"It's pink…" Rin commented with a disgusting grimace. Shura was observing the scene from the doorway and she couldn't help but laugh loudly. "He is right, Mephisto, not even a girl would like a room so… pink!"

"And where is the TV?" Rin asked cheeky looking all around the room. "I want a TV, a very big TV!"

"Do you want a personal slave too, my devil brat prince?" Mephisto asked sarcastically. Rin smiled brightly, "Yes, I want you like my slave and… and… I want to have a different mission everyday so I can gain experience and become the best exorcist of the academy before Yukio's return and…"

"You will not see another demon but you and this pink-white clown until you won't learn to use your power decently!" Shura exclaimed suddenly. "You won't leave Mephisto's palace until Yukio's return, I can't risk to let you go all around the Accademy, your true nature isn't a secret anymore."

Rin blinked two times and turned serious. "I see…" he murmured lowering his gaze. "No one will be happy to see me, anyway!" He added a little too brightly forcing a smile.

Shura didn't fail to see that sad expression but she just smiled. "Follow me, we are late" She turned around. "Mephisto will take care of your thing."

"What?" The demon exclaimed. "Yeah!" Rin passed the older demon following his mentor. "Ah! Mephisto when I'll come back I don't want to see this horrible pink anymore and I want to find my big TV, okay?"

"You damned son of Satan!" Mephisto exclaimed but Rin was already disappeared from his sight.

* * *

><p><em>Tu-Tum…Tu-Tum…Tu-Tum…Tu-Tum… <em>_Tu-Tum…_

"What the hell!" Rin exclaimed sitting on the large bed. The boy pressed both his hands against his ears closing his eyes tiredly. "It can be possible! I've a drum in my head, it's the only answer I can find!"

He fell against the pillows again and just closed his eyes.

_Tu-Tum…Tu-Tum…Tu-Tum…Tu-Tum… __Tu-Tum…_

Rin sat up again growling some nonsense. "If it was a demon, Kuro would hear it, too" he began to say to the dark bedroom. "It can't be a drum in my head because I hear that just when I'm half-asleep… but it isn't a dream, it can't be."

He sighed tiredly holding his knees against his chest. "It has been three weeks already, Yukio."

Rin wasn't a terrified little princess that needed his proud knight but it was the first time that he and his brother were so distant from each other and it maybe was influencing his mind or something... Or his demon's senses were improving. "I don't know…" He said at the end sitting on the edge of the bed slowly to not wake up Kuro that was sleeping on a pillow at the end of the mattress.

The young demon closed his eyes and yawned passing an hand through his dark hair. Rin tried to open his eyelids again but he felt horribly dizzy. "Shit…" Rin muttered getting off of the bed but he fell seated just a second later. "Stupid bedroom stop to move!"

He pressed a hand against his forehead trying to stand up again. "Stupid head."

He walked slowly towards the bathroom: he need to drink something, absolutely. Every step was an effort and the other room looked impossibly far away. Rin slumped back against the wall falling on the pavement, he breathed in and out slowly. "Don't panic…" He murmured to himself. "You're training very hard, it's normal to be so weak. Don't panic, Rin, don't panic."

He closed his eyes again calming himself a little until that sound reached his ears again.

_Tu-Tum…Tu-Tum…Tu-Tum…Tu-Tum… Tu-Tum…_

Rin widened his eyes looking all around the dark room, but he could see nothing. He was alone, completely alone.

_Tu-Tum…Tu-Tum…Tu-Tum…Tu-Tum… Tu-Tum…_

"Stop this fucking noise!" he yelled pressing his hands against his ears but it just turned louder. "Come out!" Rin shouted at the dark reaching out to grab the demon sword next to his bed. "Whatever you are, come out!"

The young demon force himself on his feet drawing the blade at the same time, the blue flames enlighten the bedroom but nothing was revealed. Rin turned but he was alone, there was nothing to produce that sound. "What… What is…"

_Tu-Tum…Tu-Tum…Tu-Tum…Tu-Tum… Tu-Tum…_

Rin turned all around in panic and a terrible thought crossed his mind. "I'm losing my mind or…?" He couldn't complete the phrase: with a look of shock on his face, Rin curled around himself in pain on the pavement. He could do nothing but scream, scream until he couldn't breathe anymore. He couldn't localize the source of that terrible pain, it was just like it was crossing inside his entire body.

_Tu-Tum…Tu-Tum…Tu-Tum…Tu-Tum… Tu-Tum…_

"Rin! Rin!" Someone called his name putting the demon-sword inside its sheath again. The pain disappeared suddenly and then Rin could see nothing else.

* * *

><p>Rin Okumura groaned as he woke up. He hurt all over. He felt lost, confused and incredibly weak. He slowly opened his eyes to the bright morning sun shining through his new bedroom's window.<p>

"Mephisto!" He heard someone said near to him. "The little prince is waking up!"

"Shura don't scream, please…!" Rin begged hiding his face in the pillow trying to fall asleep again. "I feel like a shit."

"You're a little shit!" she exclaimed. "You've woken me up the last night, I'll punish you for that!"

Rin just mumbled some nonsense trying to open his eyes: the first thing he saw was Shura's very pissed off expression. "Oh Rin!" She exclaimed widening her eyes. "You look really like a little shit."

Rin sighed deeply closing his eyelids again: he was too wake to stay awake. "I'm dyyyying!" he moaned with his usual childish tone. Shura laughed. "No, you're not. But you can rest until we don't find out what's wrong with you."

"I'm starving…" The boy said tiredly.

"We can fix that!" Rin heard Mephisto said so he turned around to see what that creepy clown was doing right now. His heart skipped a beat.

Mephisto Pheles was there, just next to his bed with a tray in his hands, a too steamy plate of soup on it and devilish grin on his face. Rin blinked two times and then he suddenly didn't feel weak anymore. "I'm fine!" he almost screamed with a big smile on his face. "I'm so fine that I don't need to eat anymore!"

Rin tried to escape from the bed as fast as he could but he wasn't fine at all and Shura just punched him on the head to make him calm down. "Sit and eat!" she ordered. "Yes!" Mephisto added placing the tray on his lap. "Sit and eat."

Rin looked down at the soup feeling the need to cry. _I don't want die so young!_

But he couldn't help that so he sighed deeply grabbing spoon in his right hand. "Oh…" Rin widened his eyes looking lifting the spoon to his mouth again, he smiled happily. "It's very good!"

"Because Mephisto Pheles is the most awesome cook in the world!" Mephisto said theatrically while Shura was massaging his forehead tiredly. "Well… If you feel better can you say me because you was playing with Kurikara?"

Rin looked up at her with a serious expression on his face. "Sometimes I hear an odd noise."

Shura lifted her eyebrows. "An odd noise?"

"Yes…" Rin nodded thinking about it for a while. "It sounds like a drum but I can't understand from where it comes. I thought he could be a demon so I used the sword but my room was empty and then I've begun to feel that horrible pain inside me…"

"When?" Mephisto asked. "Just after I've used the sword…" Rin answered looking at the older demon a little confused. "Are you thinking about something, clown?"

Mephisto shrugged his shoulders. "If it has been exactly like you're describing that, I think that it's like your body is rejecting the power inside the sword."

Rin widened his eyes. "What the hell are you saying?" He asked a little pissed off. "In the sword is sealed the power that I have from my birth, the power that has chosen me and rejected Yukio, right? So my body couldn't reject it after fifteen years and after all I've done with the flames!"

"Exactly, this is all really strange…" Mehisto said absently but his gaze had turned dark.

"Why are you looking at me in that wa…!" Rin shot out of bed like a bullet and ran towards his en suite bathroom. He nearly tripped over his shoes. He would have growled in frustration if it weren't for the fact his hand was currently covering his mouth, trying to keep the contents of his stomach inside long enough to make it to the bathroom.

"Rin?" Shura called a little worried but the boy was already disappeared in the bathroom, she followed quickly, Mephisto was just behind her. Rin was kneeling on the bathroom floor, his face pale and shining with sweat. "Rin!" Shura called again. She crossed the bathroom floor in a single stride and knelt next to him just as Rin leaned forward and vomited into the toilet. Shura knelt down beside him holding his dark hair back while the young demon was throwing up again. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know…" the teenager murmured with trembling voice. "I don't think Mephisto should cook anymore!"

"It's not my fault…" The older demon said from the doorway, he looked strangely serious. "Not this time."

Rin got to his feet, still weak and tries shakily to stand straight.

_Tu-Tum…Tu-Tum…Tu-Tum…Tu-Tum… __Tu-Tum…_

Rin widened his blue eyes looking at his reflect on the mirror. "What the hell is happening to me?" He screamed.

_Tu-Tum…Tu-Tum…Tu-Tum…Tu-Tum… Tu-Tum…_

"Stop that!" He shook his head covering both his ears with his hands. "Stop that!" The mirror beside him exploded suddenly and Rin felt Shura's hand on his shoulder. "Rin, calm down! You're losing the control again, calm…"

"It's not about his flames this time, my lady" Mephisto said coming closer to grab Rin's right wrist. "Come back to bed, kid, I've to talk with lady Kirigakure for a while and…"

"But this noise…" Rin almost sobbed. "This noise…"

"We can fix it, go back to bed now!"

* * *

><p>Shura looked at the boy in the bed one last time, before close the door behind her. "What do you want from me, Mephisto?" she asked crossing her arms. Mephisto smiled gently "I'm afraid that I know what is happening to our little Rin. But I need your help to be sure."<p>

Shura blinked. "I'm listening."

Mephisto snapped his fingers. "Eins, zwei, drei!"

After a little puff-sound something compared in his right hand, Shura stared at it for a while and then she widened her eyes. "Are you kidding?"

"No!" Mephisto said laughing. "But…" The exorcist tried to complain. "I'm not a doctor!"

"You've just to do two little things and Rin will understand all alone."

"I'm seriously doubt about that…"

"Relax and listen to me. If it is what I think, it will be very funny."

* * *

><p>"What the hell is that?"<p>

"Don't ask, unbutton your shirt, okay?"

"Why is it pink?"

"Unbutton your shirt!" Shura exclaimed punching the young demon's head with the _stethoscope._

Rin growled some nonsense but he didn't complain anymore. "Why do you have to use that thing, you're not a doctor or something like that and… why the clown is waiting outside?"

"Shut up…" Shura adjusted that damned thing on Rin's ears and the teenager blinked. "Why me?" he asked. "It's Yukio the pseudo-doctor!"

"I know…" Shura said a little bored "Shut up, now."

The exorcist pressed the other extremity of the stethoscope against Rin chest. "It's cold!" The boy exclaimed. "Shut up and tell me what you hear!" Shura said sitting on the bed next to him.

Rin calmed down focusing on the two things in his ear, he needed just a second to hear something.

_Tum…Tum…Tum…Tum…Tum…_

He stiffed and Shura smiled. "Good you have an human heart, after all."

Rin stared at her face. "It is my heart?"

She nodded. "I'm lowering this thing now…" Shura explained. "Don't ask, just hear."

Rin nodded feeling that cold thing on his body, he could still hear his heartbeat but it was weaker. Shura moved the stethoscope under his belly-button stopping just some inches before his pants line. "What do you hear?"

Rin closed his eyes waiting for hear something.

_Tu-Tum…Tu-Tum…Tu-Tum…Tu-Tum… Tu-Tum…_

The young demon's breath stopped. Shura arched his eyebrows surprised. "Do you really hear something?" Rin opened his mouth but he said nothing.

"Of course he could…" Mephisto said making the exorcist and the boy gulp. "When did you come in?" Shura exclaimed. The older demon just ignored her. "Do you want to know because your body rejects the demonic power?" he asked to the teenager. "Because there is something inside your body now."

Rin scratched his head thinking about it. "I didn't eat a drum I'am very sure about that!"

Mephisto slapped an hand against his forehead. "You're helpless, kid, very helpless."

"Stop to babbling, Mephisto!" Shura said handing her extremity of the stethoscope to Rin. "What the hell is happening to him?"

The demon laughed. "I want him to understand that all alone and then we will begin with the questions. It will be very funny!"

"You're pissing me off, clown!" Rin shouted. "What the hell is happening inside me? Why I've a drum in my stomach?"

Mephisto sighed deeply. "It's not a drum, it's just like yours but it beats faster."

"Just like mine wha…?" Something broke inside Rin Okumura, something dangerously near to the heart and the words died in his throat as sick realization bloomed in his chest, tingling and numb like a limb cut off from blood flow. Rin found himself laughing, dry and humorless. "Surely you can't be serious."

"I don't get it!" Shura interjected, her eyes wide and confused as she glanced at the boy and then at the older demon. "Mephisto, what's going on?"

"You're lying, Mephisto!" Rin tried again. "I'm a boy… It can't be…" But when he looked down he couldn't help himself but press the stethoscope under his belly-button again.

_Tu-Tum…Tu-Tum…Tu-Tum…Tu-Tum… Tu-Tum…_

He could hear that very well. It was an heartbeat, a heart was beating inside him but it wasn't just _his _heart.

"I need to know who is the father, Rin."

The young demon stiffened and Shura laughed loudly. "I get it, now. I get it! Come on, Mephisto! It can't be possible he is a little cute boy not a little sweet girl."

"But he isn't human" Mephisto replied crossing his arms against his chest. "And I want to know the father's name, now."

"Mephisto…" Shura said. "Rin hasn't see his class-mates for weeks and before he didn't have the time to… make babies with one of them."

"You're right…" Mephisto nodded. Rin began to tremble and he decided to take that stethoscope off of him. "Mephisto! If it is real… and I don't know if it is… that name isn't important."

The demon shook his head. "That name it's very important, Rin. I'm sure that the little thing is partially human and this is the reason because your body can't stand the demonic power and it's a good thing because we're sure that inside you there isn't the spawn of another demon."

"Mephisto, stop to joke" Shura wasn't laughing anymore. "But…" The demon added. "The father can't be an ordinary guy or the little thing would never be survived to your flames yesterday."

"Stop it, Mephisto!" Rin begged him shaking his head. "I don't even know his name… it was just a game!"

Mephisto laughed. "Have you ever look at yourself, Rin?"

The younger demon didn't answer.

"To conceive a child, two people need to have sex. To have sex, two people have to stay very close to each other… and you have a little cute _demonic _tail on your back. You could do that just with a person that knows your secret."

"Stop that!"

Mephisto grinned. "Rin, you poor little thing…" he giggled. "You've found out about your pregnancy just now that the father, Yukio Okumura, is risking his life so far away from home. So tragi…!"

"Shut up!" The blue demonic flames filled the room just for a second and then Rin's weak body collapsed on the bed. "Rin!"

* * *

><p><em>Author's Bubbling: Okay people... The little demon is officially on the way, but it's just the beginning. Rin's feelings about it will be explained in the next chapter, Rin is Rin but he will not take it easily and we'll se Yukio again in the next chapter... maybe... Mephisto is a little bastard here, I know, but he is Mephisto, after all! See you soon!<em>


	6. Hi, Baby

**V  
><span>Hi, Baby<span>**

Rin Okumura looked at the little thing on the table beside his bed and he just wanted to die. The infant's breaths were irregular, sometimes pausing for seconds before the little one would give a shallow gasp. _Please, please_, the young demon begged silently, _let it live. Let it live!_

The infant stopped to breath suddenly. "It's a girl" someone whispered wrapping the child in a white cloth. Rin stared in shock, he just could not accept what happened. _It can't be._

His child could not be the one wrapped in the white cloth, could not be the stiffening bundle on the table. This was all a terrible mistake. No, it was the terrible truth. That was his baby girl. That was Rin Okumura's infant, lying on the table.

"It is the punishment for your sins, son of Satan!"

He woke up.

Rin screamed and jerked himself into a sitting position. His legs were tangled in the rough hospital sheets and his hospital issued night shirt was sticking to him from sweat. "Rin! Rin!" He felt a hand on his head. "You're burning up, lay down and breath slowly, come on!"

It was Shura's voice but he couldn't open his eyes, yet.

"Shura…" Rin took a deep breath. "I've never felt so bad before."

"You've never been pregnant, kid."

It was Mephisto's voice.

"Go to hell!" Rin wanted to shout but he could just whisper, he tried to open his eyes slowly. "Where the hell…?"

"This is the exorcist's hospital!" Mephisto exclaimed proudly. "In this place we've exorcist-doctor so you don't have to be shy about the little thing."

"Stop to talk about the little thing…" Rin said massaging his head. "Leave me alone, please."

"We can't!" Mephisto Pheles looked very happy and that pissed the younger demon off. "We have to begin with the questions."

"I said I want to stay alone."

"Rin…" Shura looked very amused, instead. "Mephisto is convinced that you're pregnant and Yukio is the father, tell him that it is just a pervert thing in his head so we can talk about serious things."

"I repeat…" Rin hid his face in the pillow. "Leave. Me. Alone. Now!"

Mephisto just ignored him. "It's not a pervert thing in my head, it's just the truth, my lady! We don't have to be so moralist, we're talking about the prince of the hell, after all. They are teenager, Okumura-sensei is probably the only one that can touch him without being afraid of his reaction, they've been each other's support from the start of their life and… technically the demons are tempters and…"

Shura rolled her eyes. "Mephisto, it is an incest! The Vatican would definitely kill Rin if he committed incest and Yukio knows that very well!"

"Shut the hell up!" Rin shouted with all the breath in his lungs and the silence fell in the room. "Stop to chat! I'm right here and I can't stand your voice, anymore! I'm tired, I don't want to talk about the thing inside me. Leave me fucking alone, now!"

The demon hid himself under the blankets closing his eyes and pressing both the hands against the ears, he barely heard the door open and close and then he came out from his hiding place. Rin looked at the window next to his bed: it was raining. He placed a hand under his shirt pressing it where the little heart was beating inside him. "When it's happened?" he asked at the empty room looking down at his stomach. "When we were on my bed? On Yukio's bed? On the classroom's desk? On the roof, under the stars? When?"

The silence was his answer. _Is it so important? _

"I'm just curious…" He answered to the voice in his head. "But, at the end, it was love every time."

_Does it make the difference?_

Rin sighed deeply "Yes, it was an act of love, at least."

_Do you love the thing inside you?_

Rin stiffened. "I don't know, yet."

_Don't you love Yukio's child?_

"I love Yukio."

_It isn't the right answer._

"Shut the hell up, you stupid conscience!" Rin growled hiding under the pillow.

_Didn't you cry for the dead child in your nightmare, Rin?_

* * *

><p>"Mephisto!" Shura followed the demon inside his study. "Mephisto, look at me!"<p>

The demon turned around smiling innocently. "Yes, my lady?"

"Tell me what the hell is happening to Rin, now!" The young woman shouted closing both her fists. "If it was a joke, it wasn't funny, Mephisto Pheles."

"Calm yourself and be a good lady, now" Mephisto replied ignoring the exorcist's irritation. "It wasn't a joke, my dear. I know, it's a very odd thing in this world but our little Rin isn't a common boy, he is a demon… a demon prince to be specific."

"Are you trying to convince me that Rin Okumura is pregnant?"

"I can't force you to believe that, my lady" Mephisto turned towards the big window of his study looking down at his Academy. "But it will be better for Rin if you will begin to listen to me."

Shura crossed her arms against his chest. "I can try. Tell me everything."

Mephisto smiled. "Well… First, Rin Okumura will stop his training with you today, we can't let him strain his body: he is very weak right now because of his young age and his half-human nature, his cells are adapting to the little change inside him. He needs to rest and be calm as it's possible."

"But… Mephisto!" Shura complained. "The Vatican ordered…"

"I know, my lady" Mephisto interrupted her. "But Rin can't stand his flames, right now and if he will use his power, he will kill the little thing, probably."

"You mean… the kid?" Shura felt like an idiot to say that, she lowered her gaze. "You're right, we can't force Rin but… but… Can he chose?"

The old demon looked at her. "What are you trying to say?"

"If Rin is really pregnant, can he chose to keep the baby or not?"

Mephisto didn't answer for a while: he hadn't thought about that, yet. "I don't really know, because I don't know exactly what is growing inside Rin Okumura. It is half-human, sure, but it would be better if Rin will decide to keep it, at the end."

Shura sighed deeply closing her eyes. "Rin is fifteen, Mephisto. He is young, he is Satan's son and he will be executed if the Vatican…"

"Our priority is protect him and the little thing, now. You're right, he is fifteen but he has seen his father died right before his eyes, he has accepted to be a monster and he is risking his life day after day to become an exorcist."

A pause. "Rin will keep the baby, I'm sure."

"Why are you so sure, Mephisto Pheles?"

"Because, my dear Shura, it isn't the consequence of an immature sex-game, it is the secret fruit of a forbidden true love. Rin Okumura loves the father of the little thing inside him, he is the most important person of his life."

Shura rolled her eyes. "Mephisto, you're talking about incest and it's a crime from every point of view. I know Yukio Okumura enough to say that he would never, _never…_"

"Well…" Mephisto smiled brightly. "When you will see a child with a cute little demon tail and three moles on his face, we'll talk about it again."

* * *

><p>Rin Okumura was staring at his reflect in the mirror, his right hand pressed against the skin of his flat stomach. "I can't see nothing, yet" he declared buttoning up his white shirt, he sat on the pavement of the bathroom pressing his back against the cold wall. "I'm in trouble again, I guess. Shit… I look like a stupid teenage girl in a stupid manga or something…"<p>

Rin held his knees against his chest. "Is it a punishment, right? I've committed incest with my twin brother and…" He looked down at his stomach. "It is my punishment. Why didn't we use condoms?" A pause. "Because he is Yukio and because I'm a boy so… We didn't use condoms because they weren't really necessary, I guess… And the sex it's better if…"

"You're talking alone, you know?" Rin looked up to see Shura, he blushed deeply. "Ehm… I…" Rin babbled.

"Yes, you didn't use condoms, we already know that!" She said entering the room. "What I really want to know it's his name" Shura sat on the toilet looking down at the demon boy.

"What name?"

"The father's name, Rin!" Shura exclaimed rolling her eyes. "Mephisto continues to repeat that Yukio has fucked you consensually and that you are pregnant with your own brother's child. And I'm really pissed off to be honest."

Rin hid his face in his knees to not look at her face. "I don't want to talk about this, okay?"

Shura blinked two times. "Ehi, if this mysterious boy is a bad guy I can…"

"I can defend myself, thanks!" Rin shouted. "It's not the problem so don't ask me anything" he added lowering his voice. "Ehi…" Shura placed a hand on his shoulder firmly. "I'm you mentor and I've to take care of you until your brother's return so I need to know. Do you understand?"

"No!" Rin yelled looking up at her. "It is my sin, leave me alone!"

"Rin… Rin…" Shura sighed. "I don't care if you are homosex…"

"Do you care if I've fucked with my twin brother, right?"

Shura's heart skipped a beat, Rin looked down at the pavement to not see the disgusted gaze on her face. "Mephisto is right, Yukio is the only one that can touch and see my body."

"Did you really…?" Shura had always been a very talkative person but she didn't know what to say. "He didn't force me and I didn't force him, we've just done that, okay?" Rin didn't want to see the contempt in Shura's eyes. "This… This is Yukio's child, Shura. Yukio Okumura is my fucking brat's father, you know his name, now. Leave me alone."

Shura didn't move. "Rin, look at me."

"I don't want your pity."

"We don't have time for pity or pride, right now" Shura's voice was strangely gentle. "This is Yukio's child. Now, do you want to keep it?"

Rin stopped to breathe for a while and then he looked up at the exorcist. "Can I decide?" he asked.

"No…" Shura answered. "Mephisto said something about that, I didn't entirely understand his words but it would be better for you to keep the child."

Rin bit his lower lip. "I didn't really think about that, yet."

"I see."

Rin laughed nervously. "To be honest, I can't believe what is happening to me, yet."

Shura nodded absently. "The contrary would be very strange."

"And…" The young demon placed a hand on his stomach. "It isn't just mine. We've never talked about that so I don't know what Yukio would like to do."

The exorcist smiled briefly. "You're right but, Rin, it is your body. The child is inside you and you uhm… will give bir… Stop! Don't think about that, yet."

"I called it _punishment_" Rin said. "It's not a good name, I guess…"

Shura stood up and looked down at the young demon. "Don't let Mephisto help you with your decision but… Rin? If you can think about it just like a punishment, we'll find a way to fix that, I promise."

"Thanks…"

Shura smiled down at him one more time and then she left. "I will punch him after the kid's birth and I will kill Yukio just after his return." She murmured to herself.

* * *

><p>When the nightmare came back it was worse than before.<p>

Rin was on a hospital's bed, he was exhausted and his hair and face were wet with sweat. There was smell of blood all around him but Rin didn't care because he could heard clearly a screaming infant and it was the only important thing. His child's voice. It was the most beautiful sound he had ever heard, he smiled closing his eyes tiredly but Rin wanted to see his little one so he tried to stay awake.

"It's a girl" someone said and Rin opened his eyelids just to see the little creature on the table. She was stretching her little arms and legs screaming loudly. She was fine, she was alive and she was beautiful. Rin smiled "Let me hold my daughter, please."

He reached out with his right hand but the person next to his bed just ignored him. "Ehi… I want to see my child!"

The guy picked the little girl up but it didn't hand her to Rin, it just turned around and walked away. "Ehi!" Rin screamed in panic. "Give me my daughter now."

The guy stopped. "Your daughter?"

A pause.

"Oh… but I want to hold my little princess, too."

Rin opened his mouth in shock. "Let her go!" he screamed. "She is my child, give her back to me!" There was blue flames everywhere but they weren't his. The Devil stared at him with his father's deformed face laughing happily. "Happy birthday, my little princess. Let's go back to our real sweet home, now."

"Take me!" Rin shouted. "Take me, let her go! Take me!"

His fingers tightened, muscles up his arm tensing as he drew the fist tighter and tighter. Anger blinded his vision, his thoughts. His arms began to shake, spasming under tension. His entire body was shaking. Everything seemed to melt away. When he opened his eyes, Shura was next to him with a worried gaze on his face. "Rin! Rin, are you alright?"

"Is she fine?" The boy asked to her with wide open eyes. "Tell me she is fine!"

"She?" Shura lifted her eyebrows. "Who are you talking about?"

Rin didn't answer, he looked down at his stomach where his hand was gripping his shirt for dear life. The young demon was out of breath, he needed few seconds to calm himself down. "It was a nightmare…" he murmured covering his face with the right arm. "Oh God."

"It sounds horrible" Shura commented. "Did you want to talk about it?"

Rin growled some nonsense. "I wake you up again."

"It's not a problem, someone has to look after you and I don't trust Mephisto so much. Well… This nightmare? And who is the girl you were talking about?"

Rin looked up at the ceiling of his room. "It's the second time I see her, but it was different from the first nightmare" He smiled briefly. "I give birth to a baby girl in my dreams."

Shura looked at the young demon's face and then at his stomach. "Oh! Oh!" She exclaimed. "This little incident it's not so bad, at the end! Tell me! Tell me!"

Rin's focus returned back to himself, he looked down and found his right hand still clenched tightly in a fist. It hurt. Slowly he pried his fingers back to their natural state and simply stared at them. "In the first dream…" he murmured absently. "The child dies just after the birth."

Shura stopped to smile suddenly.

"In the second one…" Rin took a deep breath. "She is screaming, she is alive and beautiful but there is only _him _with us and _he _takes her away from me."

Shura widened her eyes. "Do you mean… Satan?"

Rin nodded, he was trembling. "He has dad's face, he is like the day he has killed my father."

Shura placed a hand on his shoulder. "It was just a nightmare, Rin."

"I know!" He exclaimed. "I'm not a child!"

The exorcist rolled her eyes. "Stop to be so childish, you will need help if you will decide to go through this thing, you know?" She stretched her arms over her head. "I'm tired and you need to rest."

"I'm tired to be tired!" The young demon shouted. "I've always loved to do nothing but I can't bear this bed anymore, I need air. I need adventures, I need a fucking demon to kill because I'm very pissed off and I need to get rid of this nervousness, right now!"

"Do you want to hurt your _punishment?"_ Shura asked absently. Rin turned his venomous gaze onto his mentor. "Don't call her _Punishment_! I'm the only one that can call her _Punishment_."

"Stop to scream and sleep! And don't you dare to wake me up again!"

* * *

><p>Rin didn't sleep that night: he had found out about the little devil just twenty-four hours ago but he couldn't lose other time. He had to accept the truth and decide the right thing to do. "But is there a right thing to do?" He asked to the dark room. The little thing was half-human but his father wasn't an ordinary boy, Yukio had Rin's blood, at the end. So… "Another Satan's heir is growing inside me, probably."<p>

How many probabilities he had to give birth to an ordinary kid? It was too complicated for him to calculate but the child was growing inside his body, it didn't stand the flame's power but Rin was exchanging demonic blood with him every second of the day.

'Rin?' The young demon looked at the end of the bed and smiled gently at the black demon cat. "Welcome back, Kuro!" He said turning around to control that Shura was still asleep. 'Why did they take you to the hospital?' Kuro asked coming closer. 'I've listen what they have said but the puppy isn't born, yet. So you didn't need to go to the hospital.'

"The puppy?" Rin repeated. "Ah! You mean the child."

Child.

It was the first time that Rin had fully considered the little demon that was growing inside himself to be a child. His child.  
>Kuro stared at him for a while. 'How long will the puppy stay inside you?' the cat asked. Rin brushed his fingertips against its head. "I'm not sure, Kuro" he answered. "Human babies need nine months usually but the <em>puppy <em>is a demon."

Kuro looked at his body. 'Where is the puppy, exactly?' Rin smiled placing his hand under his belly button. "Right inside there" he murmured. "You're a demon, too. I think that you can feel its heart if you come closer."

The demon cat rested its little head next to his master's hand, few seconds later, Kuro looked up at the young demon smiling. 'I felt it! Is it its heart?'

Rin nodded. "It's fast, isn't it?"

'Is it a boy or a girl, Rin?'

The young demon laughed briefly. "I don't know, yet" He brushed two fingertips against his pale skin. "But I think it is a girl."

Kuro tilted his head a little. 'Are you happy, Rin?' the demon pet asked. Rin widened his blue eyes, he sighed deeply. "I don't know, Kuro" he answered sincerely. "She will be a demon just like me and everyone will call her _monster_. I know what it means and I don't know if I will be able to see another child suffer because of my curse. I can't let anyone get hurt because of me, anymore."

'But if you won't give birth to her, she will die' The black cat said sadly. Rin bit his lower lip "I don't want to hurt her, Kuro."

"But she will suffer, anyway."

Rin gulped staring at the man next to his bed. "When… When you…?"

"I've my method, Okumura Rin" Mephisto said smiling gently and Rin shivered. "So we're having a girl! It is wonderful!"

"You're having nothing!" Rin said rolling into a sitting position and embracing his own stomach. "Don't you dare to touch her."

"Oh…" Mephisto stared at him. "So do you want to keep her, right?"

"It's not your business!" Rin shouted. "I need to rest and your presence is pissing me off very much!"

Mephisto scratched his chin. "So you want to keep her but you are afraid of the consequences, right? You don't want to hurt her but you don't want to see her suffer because of her demonic power. It's very complicated."

"Shut the hell up!"

Shura gulped suddenly waking up for the second time. "What the hell are you… Mephisto?"

Rin turned towards her. "Take this clown away from me, I'm tired to see him!"

"She will never have a happy life, Rin. You and your brother have been very lucky at the end, Yukio not so much but…"

"It's not your business, Mephisto fucking Pheles!"

"She won't be just a demon, she is born from an incest and her parents are two boys. Everyone will hate her and she will hate you and your brother because you two have given this curse to her."

"Mephisto!" Shura exclaiming coming closer. "Stop it, now!"

The older demon ignored her. "She is just a mistake, she is just a sin, she is a _punishment_, Rin."

"Mephisto!"

Rin looked down at his stomach focusing on the little life that was growing inside me. She was alive, she was depending on him. No, she wasn't a mistake or a punishment, his love for Yukio could be a sin, his own existence could be an eternal curse but for the first time in his life, Rin was creating something. He was using his demonic nature to give birth to another life and it didn't sound so bad, suddenly.

"I will keep her."

The older demon and Shura stopped to argue to stare at him. "I will keep her!" he repeated firmly. "I know, one day she will hate me, probably and her life won't be easy. But when I was a child the only thing that was important for me was to hope that my brother and me were born from an act of love. We aren't… but… but we are born, anyway. We've known happiness and sadness. I'm a monster, I know that! But I very happy to be alive!"

He made a pause pressing both his hands against his belly. "Yukio and me are brothers, but we've conceived her during an act of love! I'm alive, she deserves to live, too!"

Kuro nuzzled his head against his chest to calm his master down. Shura stared at him with a little smile on her lips and Mephisto sighed deeply. "Well… This is just want I wanted to hear, kid!"

The young demon and the exorcist widened their eyes. "What?"

"Don't scream! We don't want to scare the little princess, right?" The demon sighed again. "I just wanted to make a test and Rin has been very good."

Shura punched him on the head. "You old shit!" she exclaimed. "You've ruined my sleep for nothing!"

"But, my lady…!"

"Shut the hell up!"

Rin just ignored them, he rested his head against the pillows, one knee bent up. Both his hands were resting, almost as a sign of protection, on his stomach. He smiled. "Hi, baby."

And the morning after, Rin touched the cold and flat glass of the mirror and looked at himself. The smiling image reflected back at him. Blue eyes stared out intently from a still childish face, Rin slowly lowered his head till his eyes met the hand on his still flat belly. "We're waiting for you…" he murmured sighing happily and smiling brightly.

"…Yukio"

* * *

><p><em>Author's Babbling: "It's a girl" this is the important sentence of this chapter, I didn't change my mind about the child's sex, everything will be explain soon, I promise! A little spoiler: in the next chapter Yukio will come back to home. See you soon! <em>


	7. Blood Kiss

**VI  
><span>Blood Kiss<span>**

At any moment, the Lord of the demons could come and kill them all. It could kill them right now, and they'd still be locked in their positions, caught in the embrace of death. Yukio Okumura could see only darkness all around him, he could hear the other exorcist's voice. They were screaming but he could do nothing to save them.

And where were the Paladin? He wasn't there so he was totally useless for him!

Yukio breathed slowly trying to calm his galloping heart, it wasn't the time to panic. It was the time to be calm and compose. He had to focus on the darkness around him, on every movement, every sound, everything!

_"You're really brave, my boy."_

Yukio gulped turning around quickly, both the guns in his hands. "Come out."

The voice laughed diabolically. _"I'm sorry but if I come out right now I will kill you and we don't want to see our little precious Rin suffer again, right?"_

"Where the hell are you?" Yukio shouted hysterically. "Don't you dare to pronounce my brother's name, don't you dare to talk about him!"

_"Lower your voice, boy. You can't kill me, you're intelligent enough to understand that. I'm immortal, nothing could hurt me. You can die and push me in my world again but I will come back and you know that."_

Yukio Okumura didn't answer.

_"Are you afraid?"_

"I don't have time to be afraid!" Yukio said coldly. "It's okay if I've to die, I'm not important."

_"Oh! Oh! Oh! You're ready to sacrifice yourself for the person you've hated from the start. It's so stupid!"_

"What the hell are you saying?"

_"Our dear Shiro was really blind, don't you think? He was sure that you were perfect to protect your brother, it's so funny! How many times did you want to be alone? How many times did you think that your life would have been better without Rin?"_

Yukio bit his lower lip. "I don't know what are you talking about."

_"Oh you know it very well, my boy. Your insecurity, even if is hidden deep within you, affects the way you are, the way you appear to other people. Rin thinks that you love him but you hate him with all your heart, little Yukio, you hate him because you've lost any chance to take your decision."_

"Stop to talk and come out!"

_"Because of him you've given up your childhood when you were just seven, because of him you've renounced to your dreams, to the life you deserved because you weren't a demon but just an ordinary child. Your brother has ruined your existence from every point of view, my dear Yukio."_

"I've chosen to be an exorcist, I've chosen to be strong to protect him! I wanted to protect him!"

_"The only thing you wanted, Yukio, was to not be weaker than your brother, anymore and you've failed. You're still the same cry-baby you used to be, Yukio. You didn't even choose to love Rin, he has chosen for both of you and you hate him because if he was different, if he wasn't the little Rin that protected you, if he wasn't the little beautiful Rin that was ready to hold your hand every time you need, you would never have committed incest."_

That voice was driving him out of mind, Yukio was trembling. "Come out, you bastard!"

_"With pleasure…"_

Yukio felt like he was burning inside, he tried to scream but he didn't have the control of his body anymore. There was blue flames all around him, he tried to fight… he tried… but…

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_

Silence.

"What the hell…?"

"Okumura?"

"Okumura-san?"

Silence in his ears, darkness right before his eyes, blood over his body. "Brother…" Yukio Okumura's last word.

* * *

><p>Rin stepped in the bedroom slowly like he didn't want to bother someone, but the room was completely empty so he came closer to his desk and he turned up his nose watching to the dust all over the surface. "When Daddy will come back, we'll have to clean everything. You can't stay in a dusty place, no, no!"<p>

Rin turned around walking towards Yukio's closet. "His things are still here…" He murmured looking inside. "He is so precise."

The young demon took a white shirt in his hands, it was too big for him but he really liked wear Yukio's shirts when they were alone. Sometimes, Rin wore them in secret for one or two hours so Yukio could feel his smell on him for the entire day. The boy smiled guiding the shirt towards his nose. He inhaled deeply. "I can feel Yukio's smell."

It reminded him of their making love. Yukio was a very passionate lover and it was a great surprise for Rin, he thought about their first time again: Yukio had acted like he knew exactly what to do. Rin laughed, his serious brother wasn't just a brilliant exorcist, he was sex-genius, too.

Rin pressed the white fabric against his face, kissing it like a teenage girl, he blushed deeply but he didn't move. He have always loved the physical contact, contrary to popular belief he had always been the affectionate twin, Yukio was gentle but he was a very shy child, he looked afraid of physical contact sometimes and, growing up, his brother had begun to touch him just to fix his injuries.

Rin knew the reason, now.

"Oh, it is so pathetic sweet!"

Rin jumped turning around quickly. "The clown has called me saying that you were disappeared. I was sure you were here."

The young demon forced a smile. "I was… I was looking for a thing."

Shura smiled maliciously. "Between Yukio's shirts?"

"Yukio hides his things from me because I break them, very often."

"I have no doubts…"

"Well… I…" Rin snorted suddenly. "I wanted to take something from the kitchen! Real food, do you understand? Not Mephisto's liquid-food. I'm hungry and she is hungry, too. We need food!"

Shura nodded. "And Yukio hides his food between his shirts."

"Stop to talk about these damned shirts!" Rin exclaimed but then he pressed his forehead against the closet's surface. "We're very hungry, Shura. She wants a hamburger or a cake… a chocolate cake, I guess."

"You're just beginning the second month, Rin." The exorcist said patiently. "You can't make her eat those shits, you need real food."

"Mephisto's shit is not food, it's poison!"

Shura stared at him, he looked really like someone that was starving. She sighed handing to the boy the little package behind her back. "I'm not hungry anyway!"

Rin widened his eyes in shock when he looked inside that little present. "Hamburger!" he exclaimed sitting on the pavement and taking his meal with both his hands. "My little one, you're eating your first hamburger, it's so funny!"

Shura smiled briefly sitting down just next to the young demon. "Did you ever think that maybe she hasn't her ears, yet?"

Rin lifted his shoulders quickly. "She doesn't need ears, she is a little demon so she can hear me with or without ears."

Shura laughed. "At the end, the baby will turn into a boy if you continue to annoy her."

"She won't turn into a boy and when Yukio will come back we will decide the name immediately so we can talk with her better!" Rin said proudly but a his smile died suddenly. "To be honest, I've picked up a name for her, already."

"Oh…" Shura lifted his eyebrows. "What name?"

Rin stared at her. "Don't laugh."

"I'm not laughing!"

"Well…" Rin rested his right hand against his stomach. "I want to name her Yuri."

Shura widened her eyes. "But this… This name is…"

"Nick-name: Yu-chan" Rin added quickly. "I know, it's the name of the mother I've never known. I know nothing about her, I've heard her name for the first time during my trial but…" He lowered his eyes. "She has given birth to me and Yukio so I hope she didn't hate us. We're alive thanks to her but I don't want to name my daughter after her without Yukio's opinion."

"You don't look worried about Yukio's reaction" Shura commented suddenly. Rin looked at her blinking two times. "I…" he thought about it for a while. "Yukio won't be happy at first, I think. I wasn't happy, after all, it's not a natural thing. He will say that we're young, that our daughter won't have an easy life… but, at the end, I know he will love her" He added smiling brightly. Shura smiled back when her cellphone began to vibrate.

"Hello?"

Rin was staring down at his stomach again. _Yukio won't hate you, I promise. He will need time but he will be a good father at the end, just like our dad. Well… your grandpa, little one._

"What did you say?" Shura screamed suddenly making the young demon gulp. "Where?" A pause. "I see… Yes, I'm coming and I'm going to take him with me!" Shura ended the call turning towards him. Rin waited but she didn't say a word, she just bit her lips. "You need to stay calm, okay?"

"What is happening?" Rin asked a little confused standing up again. "The clown is dead?"

Shura shook his head. "We don't have time, come with me!"

* * *

><p>There was blood.<p>

Too much blood.

It flooded his vision, ruptured his senses, and drowned him in a sea of that terrible combination of iron and water. Yukio felt it dripping hollowly from inside him. Blood was a sign of nothing but death.

"Was he alone?"

Yukio knew that voice.

"Yes, sir…" A younger voice replied. Was it Suguro's voice?

"Did he say something?" It was Mephisto's voice, sure. "There were fifty exorcist with him, at least."

"He was alone, sir. I'm sure."

_Am I back? _Blood. There was so much blood. How could one human body hold that much blood? Yukio tried to open his eyes but he hadn't the strength. Breathe wasn't an easy thing either. _Am I dying?_

"Sir Pheles…" A trembling voice, Shiemi's voice. "Please, save him! Please!"

They were moving, Yukio could feel that. He could sense the artificial light against his eyebrows, he had lost his glasses.

_Where…?_

"We can save him in this hospital, my young lady!"

_Hospital? The exorcist's Hospital? No! I can't… I can't stay here! He was inside me! He was inside me!_

Yukio grabbed someone's arm with all the strength he had. "Stop… Stop, please. He is… He is…"

"Yuki-chan!" He felt Shiemi's hand on his face. "Yuki-chan stay calm, you're safe now! You're back, everything will be alright!"

"No… no…!" he shook his head weakly. "Sir Pheles…" He called. "Sir Pheles, stop! He was… inside… He could be still…"

"What are you saying, Okumura-kun?" Mephisto asked a little too serious.

"Don't me… No! He was… I don't know…"

_Don't take me inside the hospital, he was inside me! I don't know where he is now, it is a risk!_

Silence and then Mephisto laughed. "Sir…?" Suguru murmured.

"Take him inside quickly, guys. There is a little demon that want to see him."

Yukio's heart skipped a beat. "Pheles, no!" Yukio shouted vomiting blood one second later. "Yuki-chan!" Shiemi screamed placing both his hands on his shoulders. "You don't have to force yourself, Yuki-chan!"

"Keep him away from me!" he shouted coughing up blood again. "Keep… brother… away…"

"Ukumura-sensei!" Suguru shouted forcing him to lay down. He heard Mephisto laugh again "My dear boy, if he is still inside you, you would be dead, believe me."

Yukio could feel it, he was dying. The realization hit him like a meteor from outer space... _I'm dying._

"What are you doing here?" A new voice. "Mephisto where…" Shura's voice. "… Yukio!"

* * *

><p>Rin didn't understand why Shura was taking him to the Exorcist's hospital, at first. He was fine, his girl was fine, too. If something was happening the clown would have called him too, right? But Shura just ignored his questions running as fast as she could. So, Rin decided to shut up and follow her.<p>

Rin hated hospitals. Hospitals meant injury and injuries meant bad things. There was a ding as the elevator door opened and they stepped inside, Shura pressed the button for the emergency floor and Rin continued to stare at her. He couldn't be calm anymore, now. "Can you tell me what the hell is happening?" he asked nervously. "Because I'm a demon pregnant teenager and I can be very dangerous If I'm nervous so…"

"Rin, shut the hell up and be a good boy!" Shura shouted angrily. "I want to see what is happening with my eyes and then you'll know everything. Do you understand?"

Rin growled some nonsense resting his back against the metal wall and crossing the arms against the chest. Yes, he hated hospitals very much.

The doors opened and they stepped into the emergency floor, there were only six exorcists waiting for them. Shura came closer. "Where is him?"

"He is in the surgery's room. Sir Pheles and five teenagers are with him, we don't know what has happened, he was half-dead when the students have found him" The taller exorcist of the group answered. Rin blinked two times trying to understand what was going on.

Shura nodded walking down the hall and the young demon was just behind her. "Shura?" he called but she was staring at the pavement without saying a word. "Shura!" Rin grabbed her wrist and the exorcist stopped. "Tell me what's happening!"

The exorcist turned around to face him, she wasn't angry. "Wait here, I've to see what there is behind that door…" She pointed at the last door of the corridor. "Listen to me! You have to stay here, clear?"

Rin nodded snorting and Shura turned away walking toward the mysterious room, Rin waited for a while and then he took a step… two steps… three steps… until he was right in front of the double door. "It looks like the entrance of a secret laboratory" he commented tilting his head a little.

He could hear someone talk inside there, he was too curious! He pushed the door slowly: the first thing he heard was Shura's voice. "Mephisto, where…" A pause. "Yukio!"

Rin's heart skipped a beat, he opened the double door suddenly making the people inside gulp. "Okumura-kun…" Suguro murmured looking at him, there were Izumi, Shima and Konekomaru next to him but they just stared at him with wide open eyes. "Rin…" He noted Shiemi only now, she was crying holding something in his hands.

"Rin!" Shura exclaimed turning and walking towards him. "Rin, don't watch!" She grabbed both his arms trying to push him out of the door. "Don't look!"

"It's too late, my lady…" Mephisto said absently. "Rin!" Shura ignored him. "Wait outside and don't look!"

Rin couldn't hear her, he could hear nothing. The blood was the only thing he could see. Yukio was on that table, just before his eyes, his entire body was covered with blood, his own blood. He wasn't moving, he was deadly pale and his gorgeous turquoise eyes were closed.

_Is it just a nightmare, right?_

Yukio coughed violently, blood dripping out of his mouth, again. Rin couldn't restrain himself, anymore! He pushed Shura violently coming closer to the tabòe as fast as he could. Yukio whimpered quietly as his twin brother reached up a shaking hand to brush back the dark bangs. "Yukio…" he called but the other twin didn't answer. "Yukio!"

"Rin!" Shura came closer grabbing his right arm. "Rin, you need to calm down."

"Let me go!" He screamed in panic. "Yukio! Yukio look at me! Yukio!"

Mephisto pushed the five teenagers out of the room gently repeating cheering nonsense, but he didn't try to make the same thing with Rin. "Yukio, please…" The young demon brushed his fingertips against his brother's cheek. "Yukio, open your eyes, please!" Rin took Yukio's hand in his pressing it against his mouth.

"Where the hell are the doctors?" Shura asked walking all around the room. "They won't come" Mephisto said. Shura held his breath for a while. "What?"

"He has been possessed by Satan. It's a miracle if he is alive but nobody want to touch him because they are afraid that the dark King is still inside his body."

"It can't be possible, Mephisto!"

"I can't force them."

Rin turned towards them. "You have to do something!" he screamed. "You have to…"

"R-Rin…"

Rin held his breath looking down at Yukio's face, the tears rolled down his face when he saw Yukio's turquoise irises. "Yukio… Yukio…" The young demon leaned down to kiss his forehead. "Don't give up, Yukio. Everything will be okay, I promise."

"Bro-Brother… I… Tired…"

"No! No! No! Yukio Okumura, don't close your eyes, look at me, talk to me!" Rin shouted, Shura snorted angrily coming closer to the bed. "Yukio!" she exclaimed. "Stay awake and tell me what has happened to you and what I have to do."

Yukio bit his lower lip. "Back… my back…"

Shura nodded. "We have to turn him, Rin. Help me, okay?"

The young demon nodded quickly making his brother roll on his side. Yukio screamed out in pain and Rin could do nothing but caressing his hair slowly with his free hand. "My God…" Shura murmured. "Three bullets! You're a Dragoon and you can't avoid three bullets!"

Yukio growled something between his teeth. "Yes, yes… I hate you, too" Shura murmured. "I can do it, I think… Clown I need a… a…"

"For-force… Forceps…" Yukio said.

"It's what I was saying!"

Mephisto sighed deeply. "I'm the only one that save the day, poor me!" Mephisto snapped his fingers three times. "Voilà!" The old demon gave the object to the exorcist with a bright smile on his face.

Shura sighed deeply. "Yukio it'll hurt… very much!" Yukio nodded weakly. "Rin, you go out!"

"I'm not going anywhere!" Rin growled. "Good!" Shura said smiling. "Hold both his hands, he will need your support, now!"

Yukio bit his lower lip but when he felt the metal go through his wound he widened his eyes screaming out all his pain. "Hold on, Yukio!" Shura said while the first bullet was coming out. "One!"

"Shut… up…" Yukio growled. "Don't talk, I'm starting with the second, okay?" Yukio nodded again. "Let's start!"

The second bullet came out quickly and Rin felt Yukio relax against him. "The last one!" Shura exclaimed but when she leaned down to check the wound something changed on her face and Rin didn't fail to notice that. "Shura?"

"The bullet went through his body, he is vomiting blood because his stomach is perforated."

"What?" Rin said in panic. "But… But… we need a real doctor! Mephisto we…"

"If I force them, they will fail because of their fear and Yukio will die" Mephisto explained. Rin shook his head quickly. "No! No! Yukio… Yukio!"

Yukio looked up at him forcing a gentle smile. "Bro-Brother…"

"I'm here, Yukio" Rin pressed his brother's hand against his cheek. "I'm right here."

"I doubted…" Yukio murmured. "I doubted about our feelings so he could take the control of my body, I'm sorry…"

"Yukio…" Rin forced a smile. "You can't… Not now, you can't…!"

"Mephisto, think about something!" Shura exclaimed desperately but the demon was looking at the younger demon. "Rin?" The boy looked up at him and the older demon smiled. "Thanks to your demonic blood you're creating a life, try to think about that for a while."

Rin wanted to kill that fucking clown here and now but something was coming on in his mind. _Yes, my demonic blood can give life_. "Yukio!" he called again urgently but his brother couldn't keep his eyes open anymore. "Yukio, hold on! Did you hear me, Yukio Okumura? Don't you dare to give up!"

Rin bit his tongue violently, it hurt but he didn't care and, when he felt the blood inside his mouth, he took Yukio's face between his hands and leaned down. "Yukio…" he murmured one last time and then he pressed his lips against his brother's.

"Ri-Ri-Rin!" Shura exclaimed looking up at Mephisto but the demon was staring at the twins smiling proudly.

Yukio's lips moved weakly beneath his, hesitantly, Mephisto and Shura were staring at them but he didn't have the strength to push his brother away. Yukio could feel Rin's blood inside his mouth but he couldn't complain so he gave up. He felt the pain disappear slowly, Yukio couldn't tell if he was dying or rebirthing thanks to Rin's blood kiss. He was too tired to think about that, right now.

A red drop of blood rolled down from the corner of Yukio's mouth, Rin pulled away resting his forehead against his brother's. Yukio took a deep breath and lifted his right hand to touch Rin's face, he was so warm. "Yukio…" Rin murmured stroking his twin's hair slowly. "We're having a child, Yukio."

The words came out alone, Rin couldn't restrain them. "You're going to be a Dad, Yukio."

Yukio had to know that there was another reason to live, to fight. The young exorcist opened his eyes slowly, he was exhausted but he didn't feel pain anymore. "A… Ch-Child?"

Rin smiled brightly drying away the tears. "Yes, Yukio, yes. A child" he laughed briefly. "I know, you're thinking it is impossible, but it's real! I can feel her heart!"

Yukio opened his mouth but he didn't have the strength to say a word, he closed his eyes losing consciousness, at the end. "Yukio?" Rin called in panic. "Yukio!"

"Calm down, Rin" Shura said placing a hand on his shoulder. "You've saved him, it's alright! He just need to rest for a while."

Rin held his breath for a while. "We will move him in the room next to yours if you want" Mephisto said coming closer, the younger demon nodded without taking his eyes off of Yukio's sleeping face. "Can you give me five minutes?"

Mephisto nodded and Shura didn't complain, they walked out of the room leaving the two twins alone. Rin sighed deeply resting his cheek against Yukio's chest.  
><em><br>Tu-tum...Tu-tum...Tu-tum... _

Yukio's heart, Rin smiled placing a hand on his stomach. They were alive and together. At the end, it was a good beginning.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Babbling: Well... It isn't a happy ending. I know, it looks like a happy ending but, believe me, it isn't! We know nothing about Yuri Egin (or Aegin) in the manga but I like to use her. In the next chapter: Yukio's reaction and we'll know why Rin dreams about a baby girl and... Rin and Yukio are twins, right? So... think about it and you'll find out another spoiler. See you soon! <em>


	8. What We Dream About

**VII  
><span>What We Dream About<span>**

Yukio found himself in their kitchen, their _old _kitchen. The place where Rin had learned to cook when he was just a child. His father was right in front of him and he was staring at him with a sinister dark gaze.

"Da-Dad?" he called, his eyes were wide open. "Where…? Am I…?"

"No, son" Shiro answered. "You're not dead, your brother has saved you, Rin doesn't know but demon's blood is lethal for ordinary humans. You're very lucky to be his brother, you're compatible and Mephisto is a jerk that wanted to make an experiment using you."

Yukio lowered his gaze, he didn't want to look at his father in the eyes. "Is it a dream?"

"Who knows?" Shiro crossed his arms. "It's too late for regrets, Yukio."

The boy stiffened continuing to stare at the pavement. "I don't know what you're talking about, Dad?" It wasn't true but he was a coward and he didn't want to have a fight with his father. "I'm sorry, I know that I've failed to protect my brother!"

"Rin is fine and you're fine, too. It is the important thing to me" Shiro said looking out of the window. "What did you do, Yukio?"

Yukio bit his lower lip without saying a world. Shiro looked at him again. "What did you do with your twin brother, Yukio?"

The boy closed his eyes, he wanted to cry but he wasn't a child anymore, he was a man, he have to take his responsibilities. "I'm sorry, Dad" A violent slap was Shiro Fujimoto's answer and Yukio found himself against the wall with a hand on his cheek. "Did you think I was an idiot, Yukio?" His father asked.

The boy shook his head. "No, Dad, no!" he said quickly. "I… I…"

"Did you really think that I didn't notice how you looked at Rin, son?" Shiro placed both his hands on his son's shoulders. "Why didn't you talk to me about it, Yukio?"

Yukio held his breath trying to find the right words to say but he could say just the truth. "Because I couldn't stop to love him."

A pause.

"I know it is a crime! I know that very well!" Yukio shouted. "Dad, please, don't blame Rin! Don't hate him! It was my fault! I wasn't able to hide this feeling anymore, it hurt too much. I couldn't live in that way… I'm not strong like you think I am!"

"You're still the child you used to be, son" Shiro said sadly. "You're still trying to protect your brother always and anyway. What can I do? I'm your father I can't hate you."

"Dad…"

"You've played with the fire of the Hell, Yukio" Shiro turned around and walked toward the window again. "And I'm not there to protect you and Rin this time."

Yukio's heart skipped a beat: was his father crying? "Dad…?" He took an uncertain step. "Rin is just a child…" he murmured. "And you're too young to take care of this situation."

"Dad!" Yukio said firmly. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about your child, Yukio!" Shiro shouted. "I'm talking about the little life that is growing inside Rin right now. If you've ever really wished to be strong, Yukio, it's the good chance to demonstrate to yourself if you are."

"My child! Wh…?" He stopped. _We're having a child, Yukio! You're going to be a Daddy. _Yukio Okumura lost his balance, his back collided with the wall behind him and he let himself fall on the pavement slowly. "It can't… It can't be…"

"Rin is a demon, Yukio" Shiro said. "He is a demon prince, precisely. And you're his twin brother, you haven't the power, sure, but you two share the same blood. You are the only one that could do this to Rin" A pause. "I'm thinking if it's happened by chance or…"

Yukio wasn't listening to his father, he was staring at the pavement trembling violently a hand pressed against his mouth. A child! They weren't safe, anymore! They could hide their relationship but… a child! "I can't allow that!" Yukio shouted suddenly. "I can't... they… They will find out about everything! The Vatican will take Rin and… or _he_ will find out…. _He _will find out!" The boy screamed in panic.

_We're having a child, Yukio!_ Rin was smiling. Rin was… happy. _You're going to be a Daddy!_

"Brother is… he is…"

_Rin is dead, Yukio! And you're the one that has killed him!_

"Shut the hell up!" He shouted with all the air in his lungs, "Dad…" He looked up, his father stared down at him calmly and sadly at the same time. "You know that you can't come back anymore. So I need to ask you a thing, son…" A pause. "Do you really love Rin?"

Yukio didn't answer. "Son, do you really love your brother?" Shiro asked again. "I need to know that Yu—Yuk-io-."

The voice of his father sounded like a broken radio. Yukio looked up again just to see scene change right before his eyes. "Dad!" But Shiro was disappeared with their old kitchen. When everything stopped to move around, Yukio found himself on the pavement of another room. A hospital room, probably. He could see the sun outside of the window, a bunch of blue roses on the nightstand and a little plastic-glass crib right before his eyes.

Yukio didn't move, he hadn't the courage, he just stared at the tag that was hanged to the crib's edge.

_Yuri Okumura  
>6 lbs 11 oz<br>Parents: Yukio Okumura. _

He could see the little pink bundle inside, it was moving a little making some tiny verse. Yukio stood up slowly pressing his back against the wall, but he was too close to not see the little thing in the crib. It wasn't real so it wasn't really important what he was seeing but Yukio couldn't help but stare at the baby girl in front of him. Her eyes were closed, she was sleeping probably.

She had two little demon ears and a black tail was resting on the blanket beside her. Her little head were covered with some rebel dark brown locks, Yukio's dark brown locks. He come closer, he reached down stroking that soft tuft of hair, her red cheeks and her little body. "She is warm…" Yukio murmured. She was still calm so the young exorcist decided to hold her for a while. She didn't complain, she just nuzzled her little head against his chest sleeping peacefully. "You like to sleep just like my brother."

"What are you saying about your brother?"

Yukio gulped and turned around quickly holding the baby girl closer. "Brother…?"

The blue eyed boy smiled. "Shhh… we don't want to wake our daughter, right?"

"Our… Our…" Yukio looked down at the sleeping infant. "Our daughter, you four-eyes" Rin giggled coming closer and taking the little girl in his arms. "You're so beautiful, Yuri" He kissed the baby's forehead sweetly. "You look like your Daddy, after all."

"Brother, you are really here or…?" Yukio didn't understand what was real and what wasn't real, anymore. "Are you fine, Yukio?" Rin smiled at him. A bright and happy smile but it didn't look like Rin's smile in a way or another. "Brother…?"

"Uhm?" Rin placed his lips against the baby's head cuddling her gently. "Who is the most beautiful little princess in the world?"

"Brother, why is there only my name on the crib's tag?" Yukio asked confused. Rin ignored him humming a sweet lullaby to baby girl. "Rin!" Yukio called firmly. The boy looked up at him with a childish expression on his face. "Rin?" he asked. "But Rin is dead, Yukio."

"What the hell are you saying?" Yukio shouted. "The truth!" The thing looked like Rin but it wasn't his brother, his twin didn't laugh in that maniacal way. "Are you proud of this girl, Yukio? She is the fruit of your seed and she has killed your precious Rin."

Yukio held his breath. "So sad… Rin is dead giving birth to her. You've conceived inside him the perfect weapon to kill the dark Prince and you didn't even know."

"Who the hell are you?" Yukio hissed closing his fists. "Who am I?" The thing asked looking up at him with two demonic golden eyes. The young exorcist's heart skipped a beat "You… You…"

"Everything has its price, my dear Yukio" He explained gently. "You've loved your twin brother, Rin has got pregnant with your child and you've a beautiful daughter, now. This happiness was too much for a sinner, Yukio and Rin has paid with his life."

"Shut up!" Yukio screamed. "Don't talk with his voice!"

"At the end, my little Yukio" The thing lifted the girl. "Rin is dead and you are the one that killed him!" The infant opened her little _golden _eyes looking up at him. Yukio screamed and screamed, he couldn't stop himself.

"Yukio!" Someone grabbed him pressing him against a mattress. "What the hell is happening to you?"

"Okumura-sensei, you're safe now! Stop to fight!"

"Yuki-chan!"

"No! No! Rin stay back! Stay back!"

"Yukio!" That voice! His brother's voice. He opened his eyes seeing his brother right in front of him, he was worried, he was brushing his wet hair back gently. "You're safe, Yukio!" His brother said in panic. "You're safe!" Yukio touched his own side: the gun was still there. "Yukio…" The exorcist looked up at the young demon again and then he lowered his gaze staring at his twin's stomach.

_You've conceived inside him the perfect weapon to kill the dark Prince.  
><em>  
>And then there was only pure madness. Yukio pushed away all the people around him falling against Rin and pushing him against the pavement violently. It all happened so suddenly that Rin hadn't the time to react, he just felt the gun pressed against his lower stomach and his heart skipped a beat. "I'm so sorry, brother…"<p>

"No! Yukio, no!"

_Bang!_

* * *

><p><em>[Some Months Earlier…]<em>

It was strange.

"You've to change your clothes" Yukio said closing the door of their bedroom. "The blood-stain won't go away."

Rin didn't answered, he rested his shoulder against the wall staring at his brother's back. "What will happen to Neuhaus-sensei?" he asked absently. Yukio unbuttoned his black jacket placing it on his desk. "There is dust all over the surface" Rin commented. "It's not important" His twin answered freeing himself from the tie. "Will you sleep here, tonight?"

Yukio stopped thinking about it for a while. "Is it a problem for you?"

Rin shook his head staring down at the pavement. "It's your bedroom, too. But you didn't need to stay with me just because a desperate man has tried to kill me. It will not be the last time…"

"I've to protect you" Yukio interrupted him. "I didn't trust that man, anymore. I can stay awake until tomorrow, so you can sleep serenely."

Rin snorted. "I hate you…" he murmured. Yukio turned towards him. "What did you say?"

The young demon gave him a cold gaze. "I didn't need your protection! My body can heal by itself and I can defend myself very well! You've almost lost your life because you didn't want to talk with me! You're an idiot, Yukio! A perfect fucking idiot!"

"If you were really able to defend yourself you wouldn't use your body in that way! It's dangerous!" Yukio hissed closing his fists. "Do you really care?" Rin asked coldly. "Do you really care about a brother you don't want to see anymore? Do you really think that you can come here after weeks of silence saying that you've to protect me? You've abandoned me, you bastard!"

"I've always been here!"

"I don't care!" Rin come closer to his brother. "I don't need an invisible body-guard around me! I need my brother! I need Yukio! I've spend days and days thinking that I've lost you, that you didn't want me, anymore! Why are you so selfish? You are the only thing I've in this world, you little shit!"

Yukio bit his lower lip looking down at the pavement. "What do you want from me?"

"Just to talk."

"About what?"

Rin blushed lowering his gaze. "About that kiss."

Yukio stiffened. _What do you want from me? I can't say to you that I'm in love with the only person that can't be mine! _"I'm sorry, brother" He tried to turn away. "Yukio!" Rin grabbed his arm firmly and Yukio didn't react: he was so tired to run away.

"Yukio?"

"I was thirteen when I've understand that my brother… my beloved brother wasn't just a twin brother for me" Yukio began. "I was terrified, I felt like I was losing my mind… every time you smiled to me, you touched me I felt something hurt inside me. I hated you because you were torturing me outside and inside at the same time and I hated myself because I wasn't strong enough to kill these feelings."

A pause.

"I was so afraid to not be able to control myself, I knew that only a word could be enough to lose you, to hurt you in a way or another. And when I've been accepted to the True Cross Academy, I thought that everything could be fixed! You could have your life and I could have mine but Dad is dead, you have decided to be an exorcist and suddenly there were just you and me."

"Yukio…" Rin sighed sadly resting his forehead against his brother's back. "Stay away from me, brother!" Yukio shouted pushing the young demon away. "Yukio!" Rin growled wrapping both his arms around his brother's waist. "Look at me!" Yukio didn't move. "Look at me!"

After a while, Yukio turned around slowly looking down at his twin. "What did you feel?" Rin asked directly. Yukio lifted his eyebrows, "What do you mean?"

"The kiss…" Rin murmured. "What did you feel when you've kissed me?"

Yukio took a step back. "Brother…"

"What did you feel when you've got what you wanted?" Rin asked again. Yukio couldn't answer, he looked all around the room to not see his brother's eyes. "Why do you want to know?" The young exorcist asked. Rin took a deep breath. "Because I liked it, Yukio."

Yukio's heart skipped a beat and he couldn't help but stare right at Rin's blue eyes. Those blue irises were asking him something silently, a sinful thing. "No…" Yukio shook his head in panic. "You can't say that, brother! You can't say that because…"

"I liked your kiss" Rin repeated blushing deeply. "I'm not a good liar, Yukio. I know that what I'm saying is a crime against your soul and I don't want to condemn you but…" It was Rin's turn to walk away and it was Yukio's turn to stop his brother. "Brother…" The young exorcist forced the young demon to look at him again: Rin's face was incredibly red. "You can't say that you liked my kiss and run away…"

"You've done the same thing."

Yukio sighed deeply and nodded. "I know…" He dared to brush his fingertips against Rin's cheek. "But I've done that just to protect you from my sins."

Rin pushed that hand away frustrating. "I'm tired to hear this word… Sin, sin, _sin!_Sin is this, sin is that. It's not my fault! It's not your fault… it has just… happened…"

Yukio blinked listening to his brother's words. "Someone said that twins are lovers reincarnations. I don't know if it is true and I don't care if I've to be honest but… I know a thing… there are people that are born to stay together always and anyway. These people didn't need nothing else but each other and, in a way or another, I think that it's happened to you and me. We've been together before our birth, we're together now and I don't know what you think but… I'm sure I won't be able to live without you, Yukio."

A pause. A sob. The tears rolled down Rin's blushed face. "God or the fate, or both have been very cruel with us. They have given us this… this sweet and cruel and wrong feeling and to save each other we have to hide it, we have to kill it and we've to go on with our empty and incomplete existence for the rest of our life. I'm sorry if I've hurt you, Yukio, I'm very sorry!" Rin smiled sadly. "And I'm sorry if I'm not strong enough to push you away, to lie to you because it would be easier for you but I've always been a selfish boy, Yukio. I understand everything now and I'm ready to leave you… to save your soul…" Rin's voice was trembling. "To save your soul from this demon's love."

Yukio took a deep breath, he had held it until now. "Brother…" They just couldn't run away anymore. "Brother I'm going to kiss you, now."

Rin sobbed and shook his head violently. "No! Yukio, no…"

"Yes, I'm going to…" Yukio came closer. "Because you can't say these things so easily and hope that I won't kiss you like you deserve."

"Yukio…" Rin murmured in panic. "You are a good boy, you can have a normal life, you can't…"

"You're right" Yukio leaned down slowly. "I can't… not without you."

Yukio's cold hands slid down Rin's cheek and neck. The young demon felt himself slowly give up to his brother. Surrendering everything he had and giving him everything that Rin possibly could offer him. Yukio's lips brushed down Rin's face hesitating and the demon sighed deeply closing his eyes and reaching out blindly to touch Yukio's dark brown hair. Yukio wrapped his arms around Rin's body resting his nose between his black hair inhaling deeply. "Rin…" he murmured pleasantly kissing his twin's temple.

Rin's opened his eyes suddenly: he didn't remember the last time he had heard his brother call his name. "Again…" he begged. "My name… again, Yukio."

"Rin…" Yukio whispered, his warm breath on his neck. "Rin…" against the curve of his cheek. "Rin…" his lips dragged across the demon's closed eyelids slowly and sweetly. "Rin.." And then Yukio closed the gap between their lips, his mouth gentle and soft on Rin's one, telling to his beloved brother how much he loved him without the words.

Yukio broke away and set his forehead on Rin's, the young demon stared at his feet for a while and then he looked at his brother's eyes. "Again…" he asked softly. Yukio blushed and leaned down again kissing him for the second time. Rin breathed deeply. "Again…"

Yukio made their lips collide again tasting with his tongue Rin's lower lip, he was losing his control slowly. "Again…" Rin wrapped his arms around his brother's neck sliding his tongue inside Yukio's mouth.

They kissed each other until the sunrise.

* * *

><p><em>[Present time…]<em>

Yukio sat under a tree, a book was open on his lap and he wasn't wearing his exorcist's uniform. He looked all around him trying to recognize that place, but he wasn't in the Academy-City anymore, probably. There was a field full of flowers right before his eyes and there was a child, a little girl. She was focusing on the colorful flowers around her, she was four or five probably.

Yukio stiffened suddenly when the child looked up at him. Blue eyes, Rin's eyes. "Daddy!" She called loudly running towards him. "Dadd…!" She fell and Yukio stood up automatically coming closer as fast as he could. "Are you fine?" he asked alarmingly. "Does something hurt?" He lifted the little girl up making her sit on the ground. She brushed her little fists against her eyes but she wasn't crying. "I'm fine, Daddy!" She exclaimed looking up at his father with a bright smile on her face. Yukio blushed slightly. She was wearing a white and pink little dress and there was big pink ribbon between her dark brown hair. Yukio sighed deeply: it was Mephisto Pheles style.

"Daddy?" The child lifted her little arms toward him and Yukio picked her up hesitantly. She nuzzled her face against the young exorcist's chest. "I feel Daddy's smell… I like it…" She rested her cheek against his shoulder sliding the thumb in her mouth. Yukio stared at her for a while: she looked like a little beautiful doll with two demon ears. Yukio turned her in his arms lifting the dress skirt slowly and he couldn't help but sigh when he saw a black tail wrapped around the tiny waist. "Daddy!" The girl exclaimed waking up suddenly. Yukio gulped and the child fell from his arms.

The young exorcist held his breath kneeling down quickly. "I'm sorry!" he exclaimed brushing some rows from the girl's long hair. "I'm so sorry, Yuri! I didn't want…"

The child looked up at him with her big blue eyes wide open. "Do you like this name?" she asked. Yukio opened his mouth but he didn't answer. "Mommy said that he wanted to choose my name with you."

Yukio's heart skipped a beat. "What are you saying?"

The child smiled, and Yukio saw his own smile on that girl face. "Mommy has talked to us about you every day. He said that you're a gentle person and that you will be an awesome Daddy for us!"

"Us? You're…" Yukio murmured with trembling voice. "You're still inside Rin's body."

Yuri laughed. "Of course, Daddy! We're still very _very _little!" The child touched his face with her tiny hands. "Mommy was right. You're beautiful, Daddy!"

Those little fingers were so warm against his skin. "Mommy is beautiful, too. He is sweet and funny, he always talks to us and sings to us, too. Do you know? Mommy wasn't sure to keep us at first, he was afraid to see us suffer but we don't care, Daddy! Will you say that to Mommy? If you two love us, please, don't kill us! We'll be happy, we won't hate you, I promise. We don't care to be demons, if Mommy and Daddy love us, if Mommy and Daddy want us, we'll be happy to live. Your love is the only important thing for us!"

The girl was crying. "Mommy is so sad now."

Yukio lowered his eyes without saying a word.

"Mommy loves you so much, Daddy. Why did you hurt him?" She asked. "Why did you try to hurt us?"

Yukio bit his lower lip. _Rin is dead and you're the one that has killed him!_

"Daddy?"

_She is the fruit of your seed and she has killed your precious Rin. _

"I'm sorry, Yuri…" Yukio wanted to touch her again, he wanted to hold her, to kiss her just one time in his life. But he couldn't. The gun appeared in his right hand and he pointed it against the crying girl's head. "But you're just a dream and my brother is the most precious thing in my world."

Yukio was crying.

_Is there something you will never do to protect your beloved brother? _

"No…"

_Bang!_

* * *

><p>Rin was crying silently, both his hands were pressed against his stomach. "You're lucky, my little prince…" Mephisto said coming closer to the hospital bed. "Your brother's gun wasn't loaded so he didn't hurt you or the little thing inside your body."<p>

Rin bit his lower lip without saying a word and continuing to stare down at his owns hands. "Yukio was still too weak to move…" Shura murmured moving near to the strange machine next to the bed. "He has lost consciousness because of it but he will wake up again, soon."

Rin ignored her. "Rin…" Shura murmured sliding a latex-glove on her right hand. "You've to unbutton your shirt, now."

The young demon shook his head. "Rin…" Shura sighed. "I know what I'm doing, I've a Doctor Meister, you know?"

"But you didn't know what forceps are…" Mephisto laughed. "Shut up, you clown!" Shura growled and then looked down at the young demon again. "Rin, the girl is fine but I think it will be good for you to see her right now."

Rin brushed his fingertips on his cheeks to dry the tears away. "I didn't imagine this scene in this way…"

"I know…" Shura murmured. "But he was shocked, Rin. He didn't know what he was doing, probably."

Rin didn't answer and unbuttoned his shirt slowly. "Good!" Shura exclaimed taking the little scanner in his right hand. "It will be cold."

The young demon gulped when he felt the cold gel on his lower stomach. "Here we go…" Shura said focusing on the dark screen of the ultrasound's machine. "Are you sure you can read it?" Mephisto asked tilting his head to look better at the screen. Shura gave him a cold gaze but didn't answer.

"Oh! Oh! Oh!" She exclaimed after a while. "Look Rin! Do you see her?" Rin felt his heart go faster when he looked at dark screen. "Do you see this little figure? These are the hands and these is a foot… well, more or less…"

Rin widened his eyes holding his breath for a while. "Is it…?"

"Yes…" Shura nodded smiling happily. "It is your baby girl, Rin!"

A beautiful smile bloomed on Rin's lips, his blue eyes were shining and he looked like the happiest person in the world. "Can you see if she is really a girl?" he asked without taking his eyes off of the screen. Shura shook his head. "It's too early to see it with the scanner but I'm sure she is a little girl."

"I'm sure, too!" Mephisto exclaimed happily. "A little beautiful princess, we didn't have a girl in our family since…"

"We didn't care, clown!"

Shura moved the scanner on Rin's stomach but she stopped suddenly, the young demon didn't fail to notice that and turned toward his teacher. "What's wrong, Shura?" Rin's heart stopped when he saw the shocked expression on the exorcist's face. "Shura?" He called in panic. "Shura what did you see? The child is fine, right?"

"I'm not sure but…"

"You're not sure!"

"Rin, calm down! The girl is fine but there is something else next to her."

"Oh! Oh! Oh!" Mephisto exclaimed taking a better look. "It is a big surprise! Well… It isn't so strange, after all, but I didn't expect to see that for the second time!"

"To see what?" Rin exclaimed looking at Mephisto and then at Shura that was laughing. "What the hell is happening here?"

"Well… if this is Yu-chan…" Shura pointed at the little thing on the screen and then she moved the scanner again. "I think that this little one is _Rin-chan_!"

Rin widened his eyes: another little thing, littler than the one before, was showed on the dark screen right before his eyes. "I'm… I'm having…"

"Twins!" Mephisto exclaimed. "We are having two little princesses."

"They aren't identical twins, they haven't the same… placenta…"

"Good doctor!"

"Shut up, clown! I was saying… they are fraternal twins like Rin and Yukio, probably so they can be two girls, or a boy and a girl, or two boys."

"We've already had two boys!" Mephisto murmured annoyed.

_Twins! _Rin looked down at his belly smiling brightly. "Are they fine?" Shura nodded taking the scanner away and handing a piece of paper to Rin. "They are perfectly fine!"

Rin cleaned his stomach and buttoned up his shirt again. "I'm sure Yukio will be really surprise when I'll…" He stopped suddenly, the smile on his face died and something began to hurt inside him. "He doesn't want us…" he murmured at the end. "He doesn't want our children."

"Rin…" Shura placed a hand on his shoulder. "Give him time, we've already know that Yukio wouldn't have taken it easy but I can't believe that he will be able to hate these children. I know him…"

Rin pulled his knees against his chest. "He has tried to kill them… Yukio has tried to kill our… our…"

* * *

><p>Yukio Okumura woke up suddenly. <em>Where am I?<em>

He didn't know that place but it looked like an hospital, he sat on mattress massaging his forehead: his head hurt so much and the wounds on his back weren't better. "Are you awake?" a cold voice said. He turned around to see Rin sitting on a big chair next to the bed, he was embracing his owns knees staring down at him. "This is the clown's chair. It looks like a shit but it is comfortable."

"Brother…" Yukio tried to talk but he lowered his gaze quickly. "Are you fine?"

"Am I fine?" Rin said sarcastically. "I don't know… What do you think? I've waited for you for two fucking months, I've found you half-dead right before my eyes, I've saved you and what did you do? You've tried to shoot at me!"

Yukio hid his face in his hands. "Everyone know, right?"

"What do you mean?"

"Our secret…"

"Can you be worried only about that?" Rin asked hastily. "We can be executed for our secret relationship and you know that very well!" Yukio shouted looking at his twin. "Mephisto and Shura are the only one to know…" The young demon answered at the end. "They don't want to see me and you dead, calm down."

Yukio nodded letting himself fall against the pillows. "Can I come closer?" Rin asked suddenly. "Sure…" Yukio said surprised. "Will you try to hurt me again?" Rin asked, Yukio held his breath for a while. _You have conceived inside him the perfect weapon to kill him_. "No…"

Rin only sat on the bed, at first but then he leaned down resting his cheek against Yukio's naked chest. He had missed Yukio's smell so much. Yukio looked down at Rin's face wrapping an arm around his waist hesitantly. Rin didn't want this, he didn't want to see his brother keep his control. He didn't like it, it was like a lie.

The young demon began to kiss the exorcist's neck slowly, languidly. Yukio blushed deeply "Brother…"

"None is watching us…" Rin murmured unbuttoning Yukio's pants and moving on top of his brother's body. "And your wounds are half-healed thanks to my blood."

"Brother…"

"Shhh…" Rin nibbled Yukio's ear slowly.

"Brother, stop!"

"I miss the feeling of you inside me…" Rin reached down to slide his right hand inside Yukio's boxer.

"I've said, stop it!" Yukio grabbed both his shoulders pushing him up. Rin widened his eyes but it was just what he wanted to see. "Don't you want to touch me, Yukio?"

Yukio turned his head away. "Don't you want to touch the body you wished to have so much?" Rin asked with trembling voice. "Don't you want to touch the demon that is pregnant with your child?"

Yukio closed his eyes and bit his lower lip. Rin began to cry again and leaned down desperately resting his lips on Yukio's heart. "I feel its little heart inside me, like I can feel yours right now! It is beautiful and terrifying at the same time because I've a new, little, fragile life inside me and I'm so afraid to not be able to protect it! I've never been so afraid, never!"

"Is it a girl, right?" Yukio whispered. Rin looked up at him with wide open blue eyes. "How do you…?"

"I saw her in my dreams…" Yukio murmured. "She was in my arms, she was beautiful and… you were dead…"

"What?"

"You were dead giving birth to her…" The young exorcist repeated looking at the great window next to the bed. "And _he _was there…"

"Satan?" Rin asked in panic. Yukio nodded "He walked with your body, he talked with your voice, he was holding her with your arms repeating to me that you were dead."

Rin shook his head slowly sitting up, Yukio followed him. They were both half naked and with Rin on Yukio's lap it looked like an erotic position but it wasn't. The sex was the last of their thoughts right now. Rin forced a smiled taking Yukio's face between his hands. "It was just a nightmare…"

"No, brother, it wasn't…"

"It was!" Rin exclaimed desperately kissing Yukio all over his face. "_He _will not take our daughter away, we'll protect her and I will not die! No one will die!"

Yukio wrapped his arms around that trembling body. "You've seen the same thing, right?"

"I don't know what I've seen!" Rin shouted. "In a dream, she was dead and in the other one that bastard was taking her away and I was completely alone! But Yuri will be fine! Yuri will be fine!"

Yukio's heart skipped a beat. "You don't have to name her in that way!"

"Why?"

"You don't have!" Yukio grabbed both Rin's wrists taking his hands away from him. Rin moaned. "Yukio you're hurting me!"

"Listen to me now, Rin Okmura! This isn't a game, this isn't a natural thing! If you won't die after the birth, the Vatican will know about her and they will kill both of you!"

"They will never know!"

"It can't be possible!"

"And what can I do? I have to kill our child?"

"Yes!" Yukio shouted with all the air in his lungs. "We're fifteen, our life is a mess! We can't have a child, we can't be parents and you can't force me to be a father when I didn't have the chance to decide if I wanted to keep that thing or not! And you… you're just a child, a damned child! What can you give to another demon child? What can you gi…"

_Slap!_

Yukio didn't look surprised, he just continued to stare at the pavement while the pain was disappearing slowly from his cheek and Rin got off of him and the bed quickly buttoning up his shirt. "I'm sorry to be in love with you" Rin said walking towards the door. "Not with my twin brother, but with a weak, coward and selfish bastard like you!"

Rin opened the door but he didn't step outside immediately. "Yukio?" he called turning around, the young exorcist looked up at his brother with a desperate gaze on his face. "There isn't only Yuri inside me… we're having two _demon _twins."

And Rin disappeared behind the door.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Babbling: This chapter is a little creepy for me... The old good Yukio will come back soon I promise but I've to make them suffer a little more, I'm sorry! In the next chapter we'll find out about Yukio's first secret lover (Ch. 3) and you will understand because, at the end, Yukio and Rin will not have two twins but only a boy. See you soon! <em>


	9. Only One

**VIII  
><span>Only One<span>**

"Tell me a thing, Yukio" Rin's voice said. "What bother you more… to have a child? To have a demon child? Or to have your brother's child?"

Silence.

"I knew…"

"Why are you so childish? You don't look worried or something… you're acting like it is a natural thing. Do you really understand what is happening to you?"

"I can't understand you, Yukio!"

"The Vatican is waiting for a good reason to kill you, you're just fifteen and you barely can take care of yourself. Tell me why? Why did you decide to keep that thing."

"Stop to call Yu-chan and Rin-chan in this way. They are not a _thing_, they are two children!"

"Brother, it's not your fault, we've done it together but we can fix it. Trust me."

"Fix it? Do you mean kill them, again?"

"It is the right thing to do!"

"For who? For the world? For the Vatican? For you?"

"Rin…"

"There is a life inside me, Yukio! I'm holding a part of you inside me and I will never be able to kill it. You didn't think about it, right? The demons you're talking about are your seed's fruits."

"It is an incestuous fruit, brother! The world will hate them!"

_Slap!_

"Rin…"

"Don't you dare to touch me! I'm tired of you, Yukio! You have accused me of Dad's dead, you've abandoned me two times and now you're asking me to kill our… _my _children!"

"What? If I can't have a happy and ordinary life it's only because of you, you've ruined my life from the start, I've given up my childhood because of you and you're asking me to be a teenager father when our life is a complete mess just because you didn't have the courage to take your responsibilities."

_Slap!_

"Responsibilities?" Rin's voice was trembling. "Don't talk to me about responsibilities, Yukio Okumura, when you know very well that I'm paying someone else's mistakes just like you! Do you want your life back? You can have it, Dad isn't here to blame you, anyway. I wanted to be part of your life until the end, because you were part of mine from the start. We have different dreams: you want your freedom, I want a family, it's my only chance to have one… please, go away!"

"Rin! I can't let you die!"

"Go away!"

"Rin!"

The young demon pushed his twin brother out of the room closing the door behind him. "Rin!" Yukio called again. "Stop, Yukio…" Shura murmured annoyed, she was sitting on the pavement just next to the door. "You can't stress him in this way! You don't care but he is having two twins, he needs to be calm…"

"He will die!" Yukio pressed his forehead against the cold wall. "If he will give birth to the children he will die! I can't let him die, Shura! I've to protect him!"

The young woman held her knees against her chest. "You aren't demonstrating that very well."

Yukio bit his lower lip. "What can I do?"

Shura looked up at him. "Are you asking help to me?"

"I don't know what to do…" Yukio Okumura looked like a desperate young man, but he was so young, _too_ young. Shura sighed deeply rising herself from the pavement. "Do you love Rin, Yukio?" she asked, he nodded blushing a little. "And you don't want to lose him."  
>Yukio nodded again.<p>

"Listen…" Shura placed a hand on the boy's shoulder. "You're right, you two are so young and two children are a great responsibility, your life is a mess and everything but… at the end, Rin is right when he says that the twins are the first good thing since Shiro's death. People like us can't have an ordinary life, Yukio, and it happens to ordinary teenager girls every day. I know, Rin is a boy, he is your twin brother but tell me a thing… Was it better to know that you're the Evil's son?"

Yukio held his breath for a while and then he lowered his face closing his eyes. "Do you think I won't love Rin's children? Do you really think that?"

Shura sighed deeply. "It is what you're making us believe, Yukio."

"I was shocked…" The young exorcist murmured. "I didn't know that we can… we can…"

"I know, you don't have to be worried about it. It's not your fault and it's not Rin's fault. It's happened."

"I wasn't happy, I couldn't be happy about it."

"Why?"

"Because it will kill my brother in a way or another!" Yukio shouted. "I know my brother, he would say everything to save me but he… he is the one with two children inside him!"

"You don't want the children because you're sure that they will kill Rin in a way or another…"

"Yes!" Yukio exclaimed. "Yes…"

"Yukio", Shura smiled gently. "You can't know what will happen to Rin or the kids, Mephisto will protect him and I don't want to see him dead. But he needs you, Yukio. He will never kill what he loves and Rin loves the children very much and he loves you, too."

"Be honest…" Yukio murmured. "What can I do?"

"Do you love him, Yukio?"

The young exorcist rolled his eyes. "I've already said yes!"

"Well… demonstrate it!" Shura snorted. "Stop to be an exorcist, stop to be a cry-baby, be Yukio Okumura. Stay with Rin, protect him and everything will be alright. Try to be happy because it will be your last chance, probably" The young woman turned around walking slowly. "I'll wait in the kitchen, if you need help… scream!"

"Fuck you…" Yukio whispered staring at the closed door in front of him. "Rin?" he called, his brother didn't answer. "I want to talk to you, please."

"I don't want to see you!" Rin screamed from behind the door. "Brother…" Yukio rested his cheek against the cold wood, he closed his turquoise eyes. "I'm terrified…" He could only be honest. "I'm terrified because it's a thing bigger than us, because it's dangerous! But I don't want to lose you, it's terrifying me more than anything else. Please, brother, I'm sorry… I'm really sorry!"

On the other side of the of the door, Rin was sitting on the pavement holding his knees against his chest and crying silently. He was staring at the ultrasound's scan, he pressed the dark paper against his lips. _Yu-chan _and _Rin-chan_, his children. Yukio's children. Yukio… he wasn't talking anymore. "Yu-Yukio?"

He stood up quickly. "Yukio!" Rin opened the door, his brother was right in front of him, he could see the despair in his turquoise eyes. Yukio opened his mouth, there were so many things he wanted to say but… "You opened the door…" He could say only that. Rin nodded absently. "I opened the door."

"I…" Yukio shook his head slowly: he couldn't talk, he was out of air and his heart was beating faster second by second. "Yukio…" Rin was holding his breath, he placed a hand on his stomach automatically and Yukio didn't fail to see that. He lowered his gaze staring at Rin's body, he wasn't showing, yet, it was too early. The young exorcist tried to imagine the little things inside there, they had created those fragile life just making love. It wasn't so strange… Well, they were two boys… a night of love was enough to do a great thing like that. Yukio smiled briefly brushing two fingertips against his twin's lower stomach, Rin's heart skipped a beat. "It is so absurd…" Yukio murmured absently. Rin blinked two times. "What?"

Yukio looked up at his face. "We've just made love for two weeks and now we're going to be four. It's absurd…" Rin thought about it for a while, a happy smile bloomed on his lips. "Yes!" He laughed. "Yes, it is!" He took Yukio's hand in his and his twin brother squeezed it. "Come in…" Rin said without taking his eyes off of Yukio's ones. The young exorcist nodded stepping inside their old bedroom, the door closed behind him. "Brother, I…"

"Shhh…" Rin smiled sweetly pressing his lips against Yukio's ones. Yukio closed his eyes slowly wrapping his arms around his twin's body, he held him against his chest strongly kissing him back slowly. "I miss you so much…" Rin murmured against his mouth. Yukio didn't answer, he made his hands slide along Rin's body, he squeezed his buttocks firmly and Rin's sighed deeply feeling Yukio's erection against his. Yukio pushed him slowly making him sit on the desk's edge, Rin wrapped his legs around his brother's waist to keep him closer but he could just obey when Yukio made him lay his back on the cold wood.

Rin's blue eyes were half-closed, his lips were red and wet, he was the image of the desire itself and Yukio could help but lean down to kiss that mouth again while Rin pulled up his shirt throwing it somewhere on the pavement. Yukio made the same thing with his brother's pants and boxer kissing and nipping his neck, his skin was so warm under Rin's hands. The young demon laughed suddenly.

"What is it?" Yukio asked gently kissing his cheek. "I was thinking about your fan girls…" Rin pulled Yukio over him making him hit his head against the window. "Ouch…" the taller one growled and Rin laughed. "Sorry…" he giggled placing his lips on his lover's chest, he sucked his right nipple slowly, sweetly and Yukio had to press a hand against the window to not fall on him. He growled something resting his forehead against the cold glass. "They can dream about you all their life, but I'm the only one that can have the composed Yukio Okumura in this way: handsome, wild and passionate."

Yukio laughed. "You made me wild and passionate, Rin."

"Well, I'm very proud of myself."

Yukio kissed his forehead sliding his hand between his brother's legs. "Yukio, wait…" Rin complained. "Bed?" Yukio asked breathing against his skin. Rin smiled, "Yes, bed."

* * *

><p><em>[1 year earlier]<em>

Yukio Okumura regretted it immediately.

"Yukio…?"

He regretted it just after they have done, he regretted it when he was still inside her.

"Yukio?"

He got off of her and the bed quickly pulling up his pants and looking for his shirt. "It was your first time, right?" The young woman on the bed asked. "Sh-Shut up…" He babbled. Instead of blushing, Yukio was pale, very pale…

"You're a very talented lover, you know?" She commented. "Your girlfriend will be a happy woman, it was a surprise."

"I don't have a girlfriend…" Yukio murmured buttoning up his shirt. "You don't need to escape, you know?" The woman said. "It was just a fuck, it can happen! I'm an adult and you're fifteen, it can happen."

Yukio stared down at his feet for a while: yes, it could happen. A teenager boy could lose his control in front of a beautiful half-naked young woman. He had wasted his first time with a person he couldn't stand but she wasn't a stranger, at least but… but… "Nobody will know, okay?"

The young woman behind him snorted. "Shiro won't be mad with you… with me? Maybe… but…"

"It's not just for my father!"

"But you've said you don't have a girlfriend."  
>Yukio bit his lower lip deciding to not say the truth, it wasn't fair. <em>I've fucked you thinking about my twin brother<em>. No, it wasn't really fair. "I'm sorry…" He felt the need to say. "It won't happen again."

"You don't need to be sorry…" She got up walking towards him and wrapping her arms around his waist and he stiffened under her touch. "You're taller than me, you look older than your real age and you're really a good lover, Yukio. I wanted it too, I don't need your apologizes."

"You can't understand…"

"What?"

_I've used you and not just for the sex. _"Nothing, but I'm sorry anyway, Shura-san" He said leaving.

_I'm sorry, brother._

* * *

><p><em>[Present Time…]<em>

Rin woke up smiling.

The first thing he felt was the warm body behind him and it filled his heart with happiness, Yukio was sleeping serenely holding him against his chest. The young demon could feel his twin brother's breath against his naked skin, it was so confortable and so cozy. Rin brushed his fingertips against his stomach: they were together, at the end. Yukio sighed deeply placing a kiss between Rin's black hair, the demon laughed. "Good morning!"

"It's evening…" Yukio murmured sleepily. Rin turned around to face him. "Kiss me, four-eyes."  
>Yukio smiled and came closer to kiss those wonderful lips again. "Are you tired?" Rin laughed again. "We're three versus one, do you know?"<p>

It was Yukio's turn to laugh. "It's not fair, brother."

Rin nuzzled his face against Yukio's chest. "They are mad with you, they could feel your absence and your hate." Yukio stopped to smile, he didn't know what he felt about the children, yet, but he had hurt his beloved brother, his family, his lover because of his damned weakness. "I'm sorry…"

Rin shook his head taking his hand and placing it against his stomach, Yukio held his breath focusing on that little spot where two little life were growing slowly and safely. Two little hearts were beating inside there and Yukio wanted only to feel them, he needed to feel the children _real_. He sighed deeply "I can feel nothing…" he murmured. Rin looked up at him smiling gently. "It's natural, they are very little."

"You said that you could feel their heart" Yukio replied. Rin shook his head again sighing tiredly "I can feel only Yu-chan's heart. Rin-chan… ehm, the litter one is so silent. I've found out about him just thanks to the ultrasound."

Yukio smiled briefly. "Him?" Rin laughed. "I hope they are a boy and a girl, they are fraternal twins like us so it can happen and one of them isn't a demon probably."

The other twin blinked two times. "How do you know?" Rin looked down at his stomach. "One of them can't stand my flames, Mephisto said it can happen if the baby isn't a demon like me. Yu-chan is different, she has tried to _connect _to me and she interferes with your dreams. Did you dream about her, right?"

Yukio nodded smiling gently. "Talk me about her!" Rin asked happily. "Well…" Yukio stared up at ceiling. "She looked like a doll, she was beautiful."

Rin smiled proudly. "And?"

"And she had your blue eyes and my hair, her face looked like yours very much but when she smiled she looked like me. It was indescribable…"

"What do you mean, Yukio?"

"I don't know…" The young exorcist answered honestly. "She was me and you together, but she was a different person, she was… she was…"

"Our daughter" Rin smiled. "A part of me and a part of you, it is awesome, don't you think?" The young demon looked down where the ultrasound's scan had fallen during their making love, he moved on the bed and reached down to take the little dark paper between his fingers. "Look!" He exclaimed waving the scan right before Yukio's face, the young exorcist stared at the two little black figures without smiling: the children were real, they were alive. "You can read it, right?" Rin asked looking up at him. Yukio nodded caressing the young demon's dark hair. "When?"

Rin lifted his eyebrows. "What?" he asked confused. "When we've conceived them?" Yukio asked without taking his eyes off of the dark paper. Rin sighed deeply "It's the first thing I wanted to know when I've found out about the pregnancy."

"And…?"

"Under the stars…" Rin answered smiling sweetly and kissing Yukio's naked chest. "We've conceived them under the stars."

"Under the stars…" Yukio repeated, Rin moved on top of him traveling his fingers between his brother's hair. "Did you prefer the classroom's desk?" he asked leaning down to kiss his lover. Yukio laughed "Absolutely no!" He kissed back lifting his hips to meet Rin's ones. The young demon moaned pleasantly resting his forehead against Yukio's, he smiled maliciously. "Relax and enjoy yourself."

Yukio smiled placing both his hands on his hips, he could feel Rin's warm and soft thighs, he could feel that beautiful body opens like a flower just for him blooming in all his glory. Rin was right, only him could have the wild and passionate Yukio Okumura but Yukio was the only one between humans and demons that could have the Prince of the Hell in his arms. The only one.

* * *

><p>Rin was the first one to wake up the morning after. He and Yukio had made love during the entire night and the young exorcist was completely exhausted so Rin decided to not wake him up. He pulled up his boxer, wore Yukio's shirt and then he came down to the kitchen smiling brightly and humming happily.<p>

"Gooood Morning little wife!"

Shura was laying on the pavement waving a bottle of beer in the air. Rin blinked "Shura?"

"Yes, I'm me!" the drunk woman giggled sitting up and laughing. "I've been here all the night, I thought that you needed help to kill Yukio but you do it very well all alone, I guess…"

Rin blushed deeply. "You were dreaming!" he exclaimed. "You're drunk and you were dreaming!"

"No! No! No!" Shura laughed loudly. "Yes, Yukio! Faster, Yukio! Oh my God, Yukio, I'm com…!"

"Shut the hell up!" Rin hid his face between his hands. "I hope you will forget everything later… Do you want something to eat?"

"Oh! Oh! Oh! You're so calm! The sex has been very good, right?"

"Shut up!" Rin repeated looking for the milk in the fridge. "I know… I know… Your Yukio is a very talented lover!" Shura slid on the floor to come closer. "He's so wild and passionate during sex, you're the luckiest wife in the world, you know?"

Rin shook his head blushing deeper. "Stop to call me a wife…" Something froze inside him suddenly. _Wild and passionate. Did she said wild and passionate?_He took the milk's bottle closing the fridge slowly and looking down at drunk woman. "How do you know that Yukio is wild and passionate during sex?"

"Isn't it right?" She asked drinking a little more. "It's right…" Rin murmured, "But it has been a sort of surprise for me, I was sure that Yukio was a shy lover or something but…"

"It was a surprise for me, too!" Shura exclaimed. Rin's heart skipped a beat. "What?"

"We've had sex one year ago, it happened just one time but… wow! Your precious Yukio knows how to give you a great orgasm! Ahaha!"

The milk's bottle fell from Rin's hand, the white liquid dropped on the pavement quickly. The young demon placed a hand on the table next to him to not fall on the ground, he was holding his breath repeating to himself that it wasn't real, it was just a nightmare, Yukio would have never lied to him about an important thing like that. "Ohi Rin! You made a mess!"

Rin looked down at the drunk exorcist that was complaining about the milk on the pavement, she was his friend. She was the only person to take her of him when Yukio has abandoned him, Shura was the only one that didn't betray him, yet. _Why? _

"I said…" Rin growled. "Shut the hell up you damned bitch!"

Yukio came down a hour later smiling serenely for the first time after months. "Brother?" he called stepping inside the kitchen, but the room was empty. "Brother?" He called again passing by the table: Rin was sitting on the pavement, he was holding his knees to his chest, his face was pale and wet with tears. "Brother!" Yukio knelt down next to him. "Are you fine? Something hurt or…" He tried to touch Rin's face but the demon pushed that hand away. "Rin!"

"Don't touch me!" The young demon tried to get up but his brother blocked him. "Don't touch me, you disgust me!"

"What are you talking about?" Yukio asked confused. "Rin, calm down it isn't good for the children."

Rin gave him a gaze full of hate. "You didn't care about the children, you bastard!"

"Stop to scream! Where is Shura?"

"You little bitch is vomiting in the toilet, you liar!"

Yukio's heart skipped a beat. "Is she drunk? Did she said something?"

"The truth!" Rin exclaimed pushing his brother away and standing up. "Why? Why, Yukio? Why did you fuck her!"

Yukio opened his mouth but he didn't know what to say so he closed it rising himself from the pavement. "Brother?" He tried to touch the young demon again but he failed. "Stay away!" Rin sobbed. "Stay away!"

"Rin, it has happened before our father's dead, we weren't together."

"I was sure… I was your first…"

Yukio grabbed both his arms. "You're my first, Rin! I've made love only with you, with Shura… it was just sex, I… I regretted it the day after. It didn't mean nothing to me!"

"Why?" Rin continued to cry. "Why do you continued to lie to me? I'm so tired, Yukio, so tired…"

"Rin…" Yukio held him against his chest. "I'm sorry, brother, I'm so sorry! I said nothing because I felt ashamed! You have to believe me, Rin!"

Rin shook his head. "Let me go!"

"Rin!" Yukio kissed his cheek. "Rin, we're having two children, we need to stay together, we…"

"Let me go!" Rin pushed him away again. "I'm not a puppet! I'm tired! I can't trust anyone, I can't trust even you, anymore!" He ran out of the room and Yukio stay there staring at the pavement. The young exorcist hit his fist against the table growling and then he lifted his gaze staring at his reflection on the window's glass. "Bastard!" He hissed.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Babbling: It had to be a little longer but I hope it is enough for now! The next chapter will be a surprise: we'll see Yukio with the little Shiro again! See you soo!<em>


	10. October 2017

**X  
><span>October 2017<span>**

"Look at them."

Shiro did it, his little head rested against his father's chest. A great number of stars looked back down at him from the dark sky. They were lying on the old dormitory's roof, Shiro was happy because Dad had said that it was Mom's secret place. "Do you like them?"

The child nodded. "Yes, Dad. Did Mommy like the stars?"

Yukio sighed deeply placing a hand on his son's head. "Yes, little one."

_We've conceived you under these stars._

"He used to talk to them because he was sure that your grandparents could hear him."

Shiro widened his eyes looking at his father's face. "Can I talk to him in this way?" He asked sitting up, Yukio could feel the hope in his tiny voice and in his gorgeous blue eyes. He smiled sadly brushing his fingertips against the child's soft cheek. "Yes, love…"

Shiro smiled happily, it was still strange to see his own smile on another little face but it was so _sweet _at the same time.

_"A part of me and a part of you!" _

Rin's voice said in his head and Yukio nodded absently staring at his little treasure's face. "Daddy?" Shiro called taking his hand between his smaller ones, the young man sighed. "You can talk to Mom tomorrow, okay?" He said gently standing up. "It's cold outside and it's late. Do you want to see our new house?"

Shiro tilted his head. "We've never had a real house…" He replied confused and Yukio smiled kneeling down to look at his son's eyes. "We have one, now. It's Dad and Mom's old house, Uncle Mephisto gave it to us before your birth. It was like a present for us and you."

Shiro smiled happily again, his little one didn't know how much he made him happy in that way. "House! House!" He grabbed his father's hand following him quietly. "Yes…" Yukio murmured looking up at the stars one last time. "A place where to come back."

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you want to come back to that place?" Shiemi asked helping Yukio with his bags. The young man didn't answer immediately, he turned to look at his son. "You can stay here as long as you want, Yuki-chan. You can stay with Shi-chan in my old room in the warehouse, it's big enough for both of you."<p>

Yukio smiled shaking his head slowly. "Thank you, Shiemi but I have to see that place again. I don't want to run away anymore and that house is the right place to begin a new life with Shiro. Can you keep a secret? Sometimes I feel like I'm running away from Rin, not from the Vatican or the demons."

Shiemi nodded lowering her gaze. "You need to find him again in a way or another, right?"

The young man nodded. "Yes, I need to do it for my son and for myself" He turned around. "Shiro, come here!"

The child stopped to play with Shiemi's little familiar and he came closer to his parent. "Let's button up this jacket!" Yukio said trying to be cheerful. "Can I ask you a favor, Shiemi?"

Shiemi nodded happily. "Sure, Yuki-chan."

"I…" Yukio took Shiro in his arms. "I'm going to work as an exorcist again."

"What…?" Shiemi held her breath for a while. "I mean… Are you sure, Yuki-chan? You said… You never…"

"I know..." Yukio forced a smile just to not make his son worry about him. "But it isn't for the Vatican anymore. It is for the humanity, for our world and for my son."

Shiemi smiled. "You're a great father, Yuki-chan."

Shiro smiled proudly. "Daddy is awesome!" he exclaimed wrapping his little arms around his father's neck. Yukio blushed a little holding his boy closer. "Well… I need someone to take of him during my absence, I know… you're an exorcist now but if you…"

Shiemi widened her green eyes then she smiled brightly. "I would be really happy to take care of Shi-chan!" She exclaimed. "Shi-chan… Would do you like to come to play with me, sometimes?" Shiro looked at her and then at his father, Yukio nodded caressing his hair. "Ye-Yes…" The child answered blushing a little and hiding his face against his parent's shoulder. Yukio laughed briefly, "Let's go, love."

* * *

><p>The exorcist stared at the closed door for a while, Shiro was just next to him, he didn't understand why his father didn't open the door, yet but he decided to be calm and patient. Yukio was holding the keys in his right hand looking for the courage to use them.<p>

_"I can't let you two stay in that old and dusty place, you're having a child!"_

_"What's the house's color?"_

_"Why are you asking that, my little Rin?"_

_"I don't want to live in a Barbie-House, clown!"_

But the house wasn't pink, it was white like any other ordinary house.

_"This is my present for the future birth! Give me a beautiful princess!"_

_"I will give you nothing!"_

"Daddy?" Yukio gulped and looked down to meet those big blue eyes, he smiled. "I'm sorry…" He murmured passing his fingers between his son's dark brown hair. "Are you ready?" Shiro nodded, Yukio sighed deeply. "Let's go!" The young man opened the door slowly revealing a little hall. "The shoes, love…"

Shiro nodded freeing himself from his little black boots, Yukio placed their bags on the pavement taking off his black jacket and his shoes. "Come here…" Yukio knelt down unbuttoning his son's jacket too, he let it on the clothes hook on the wall next to them. "Take Daddy's hand, Shiro" The child nodded, Yukio smiled down at him when he felt those little fingers against his palm. The living-room was a mess: there was dust everywhere, their pictures were on the floor with pieces of glass and of paper. Yukio picked Shiro up to not make him hurt with the fragments. "I don't like this house, Dad!" Shiro said, his father smiled looking at his child. "We can fix everything later, Shiro" He explained. "It's like an abandoned house…"

Shiro looked all around the room: he could see a garden over the great shattered window. "Dad! There is a swing!" Shiro exclaimed pointing at a great tree. Yukio looked outside.

_"What are you doing, four-eyes?"_

_"Do you remember? We had one at monastery, Dad has made one for us."_

_"I've destroyed it when we were seven."_

_"Well… I will made another one every time our girl will destroy it!"_

Shiro didn't have the time to destroy his swing. "Dad has made it for you before your birth…" Yukio murmured naturally and Shiro widened his blue eyes. "Is it true?"

"Yes…" Yukio forced a smile walking towards the stairs at his side. The second floor wasn't a mess like the first one, so Yukio decided to let his son on the pavement. "Don't broke anything, okay?" Shiro nodded smiling happily and running inside the first door of the corridor. _My old study…_Yukio thought walking along the little hallway, he stopped just three steps later: there was a door at his side, it was half-close like it used to be four years ago. The young man opened it gently…

_"Can I open my eyes, now?"_

_"No!"_

_"And… now?"_

_"No!"_

_"I want to see!"_

_"Be patient."_

_"I can't be patient, I'm the contrary of patience!"_

_"Ok, breathe and… open your eyes!"_

Everything was like Yukio remembered it. The light-green walls, the smiling pixies on the wallpaper and the wood crib near to the only window of the room. The blanket inside it was blue and white but before the baby's birth Yukio had chosen a pink and green one for their hypothetical little girl.

_"We're lucky that you didn't paint everything pink and white, white and pink, Yukio!"  
><em>  
>Yukio touched the crib's edge, he had spent entire nights staring at the little treasure inside there. When he came back to home very late, so late that Rin was already asleep, Yukio used to slid inside his son's room to look at his little sleeping demon for hours, after a while, Rin woke up joining him and eventually they spent the rest of the night making love until the baby didn't wake up.<p>

_"Welcome back…"_

Yukio turned around deciding to let the memories go. "Sorry…" He forced a gently smile towards the door from where Rin used to stare at him and their son. "I didn't want to wake you up."

_"You don't have to be sorry, I like to see you with him."_

Yukio closed his eyes imaging his brother's arms around his neck and those soft lips on his ones. _"I miss you…" _Rin used to say sometimes, when their days were particularly full of duties. "You don't know how much I miss you right now…" Yukio murmured to the empty room. "Daddy?" Shiro's childish voice made him open his eyes again. The child looked up at him with his gorgeous blue eyes holding something against his chest, Yukio smiled quickly. "Love…" Shiro came closer and Yukio passed an hand between his dark brown rebel hair sweetly. "What did you find?"

Shiro handed to him a frame. "It was on the floor, but it wasn't broken."

Yukio looked at the photo under the glass and his heart skipped a beat: Rin and him were wearing their exorcist's uniforms, his brother was holding their six-months-old Shiro, Yukio was kissing his twin's cheek while Rin was smiling down at the baby boy. Shura had taken that photo secretly, Yukio hated it because of that but Rin love it literally, so he has forced him to have one copy in his study. Yukio bit his lower lip trying to breath in a normal way, he looked down at his son. "Do you like this photo, Shiro?" he asked gently, his child nodded smiling brightly. "Mommy is beautiful with that blue jacket…"

Yukio looked at Rin's image again: his jacket was just like every other exorcist's one but it was light-blue. It was a Mephisto's idea.

_"Blue is Rin's color, so his uniform has to be blue like his flames!"_

"Yes…" Yukio murmured with a sad smile on his face. "He's beautiful in his uniform."

* * *

><p>"Daddy and Mommy's bed!" Shiro giggled curling under the blanket. "Daddy and Mommy's bed!"<p>

Yukio smiled sweetly leaning down to kiss his son cheek. "Try to sleep, love."

Shiro looked up at him with an expression that was Rin's prefect reflection. "And you, Dad?" He asked. "Dad has to do something, but I'll come soon, I promise" Shiro nodded, Yukio placed another kiss between his hair and then he left the room. He decided to fix the mess in the living-room, he began with the photos picking them up. Yukio didn't want to look at them, it was hard enough to be in that house again, he didn't have time to hurt himself with his and Rin's memories. He couldn't… He really couldn't…

One of the frames fell on the ground again, Yukio placed the others on the sofa kneeling down to get it back. He couldn't help but look at the picture: Rin was wearing his blue-uniform again smiling brightly, Yukio was just next to him and the guys were around them. Yukio remembered it, he remembered that day very well: the day after the final test. Their first day as real exorcists. Shiro was there with them, but he was hiding very well under Rin's jacket. Their baby had always been small, so small that Rin had never had a huge belly like everyone had expected.

_"She is too small…"_

_"Stop to make me upset, four-eyes!"_

_"But she is really too small!"_

_"Are you blind? I don't look like a giant!"_

_"But I…"_

_"Our daughter won't be taller than me so… she is little but she is perfect, okay?"_

_"But she is small…"_

_"Yukio stop to be a Paranoid-Daddy, our daughter isn't born, yet!"_

Yukio chuckled. Rin was right, he has been indifferent towards the child until that _incident_, when they had lost Rin-chan, the smaller twin. Yukio had forced himself to accept Rin's pregnancy but he had fallen in love with his child only during his first ultrasound, when he had heard his baby's heart for the first time. They still called the little thing _Yuri_, but it was Shiro's heartbeat. His little angel's heartbeat.

"You look like an old man, four-eyes!" Yukio gulped standing up quickly and turning around. "Do you want make me die?" He shouted when he recognized the half-naked woman near to the window. Shura snorted soundly. "You're still so loud!"

"And you're still so childish!" Yukio replied placing the last frame on the couch. Shura smiled gently, "You didn't change, Yukio…"

Yukio's face turned softer. "You're making a mistake…" He sat on the couch staring down at the pavement. "Why didn't you call me anymore?" Shura asked coldly. "We aren't married…" Yukio replied sarcastically. "Stop to joke!" The woman shouted. "Six months, Yukio… I've made a promise to Rin, you know?"

"Don't pronounce his name…"

Shura rolled her eyes but she sighed deeply trying to calm herself. "I don't care about you…"

"It isn't true", Yukio smiled sadly. "Maybe!" Shura exclaimed blushing a little. "But I really care about your child!"

"Shiro is fine."

Shura nodded. "Where is he, now?"

"He is sleeping in my and Rin's old bed…"

The exorcist nodded again. "I've talked with Shiemi…" She informed him. "Is it true?"

Yukio looked up at her. "About my work as an exorcist? Yes, it's all true."

"Are you sure?" Shura asked gently and sadly at the same time. "I didn't really stop to be an exorcist, I had to protect my son. You know that very well…" Yukio answered. "But I need to protect him better, now. I can't do it all alone."

Shura came closer sitting on the couch next to the young man. "I was really worry about you two, Yukio."

"And I'm sincerely sorry…" Yukio replied forcing a smile. "Shiro will be happy to see you."

Shura laughed. "My little demon is a real treasure! How is my little one?"

"Fine, he is still a little pest when he wants to be but he's the same sweet child. He is turning into a little copy of my brother…"

"Poor us!" Shura exclaimed smiling. "His teenage will be a real war."

Yukio laughed briefly. "I'm afraid of the same thing…" The young exorcist gulped when he felt five familiar fingers between his hair. "And you?" Shura asked coming closer. "How are you, Yukio?"

"Shura, please…" Yukio grabbed her hand as gently as he could, Shura stiffened but she nodded lowering her gaze. "Say to me that you want to merry Shiemi, please."

Yukio laughed briefly. "It isn't funny anymore, Shura."

"I didn't want to make you laugh, four-eyes!" Shura replied. "I know that our story is a way to punish Rin from your point of view and I pretend nothing but…"

"But my son needs two parents! He deserves two parents, I know that!"

"No, idiot!" Shura snorted. "_You_ need someone by your side! _You_deserves someone to love!"

"Shura, we've already talked about it!" Yukio stood up walking all around the room. "Yukio…" Shura sighed deeply. "You're twenty-one! You're an awesome young man and a mature one. If I have to be honest I'm really happy to be your sex-friend and if I was a little youn… youn…!"

"Younger?"

"I'm young!" Shura shouted. "Well.. I'm a thirty-two-year-older wonderful woman and our relationship is a little complicated. You're alone with a child, I'm alone with myself, we're both young so… we warm up each other sometimes and it can be funny and I'm happy if it helps you to feel better. I cared about Ri… _him!_Really! And I love your beautiful little boy but I love freedom, too."

Yukio looked at her coldly. "We're not together, you're not my girlfriend and if you don't want to have sex with anymore, be clear and go away!"

Shura rolled her eyes. "I don't mind to have sex with, Yukio. I can have sex with you here and now if I want and if you want but… What I want to say is… It can't be enough for you! It's survival, you deserve a real life with a special person next to you."

Yukio stared at the pavement for a while: she wasn't tired of him, she just could see his broken heart. The same heart that she had tried to fix giving him a piece of love during the past years. He could understand it but… "I can just repeat myself, Shura…" He murmured turning around. "I'm not a good guy that has met a special a person and has lost it after a season of great happiness. I'm a young man that has committed incest, I'm the teenager that has made love with his twin brother, I'm the father of Rin's beautiful child. I'm Rin Okumura's twin brother, I'm Rin Okumura's lover, I'm the Dark Prince's mate."

A pause.

"I didn't lose a special person. I've lost my entire world, I've lost my entire life, I've lost my everything. Two lovers promise to each other to live together forever but they didn't know what it means really. My heart has begun to beat with Rin's one, I've begun to breathe with Rin. Rin has been with me before my birth, Rin has been with me since the very start… Nobody can know what it means.

Yukio bit his lower lip, he didn't want to cry, he has spent too much time to cry. "Life without my brother… without Rin… It's like a life without a heart in my chest." A sad smile. "Not even a demon can live without a heart in its chest."

_No one can fall in love with someone else without a heart._


	11. Dark Lineage

**X  
><span>Dark Lineage<span>**

Rin Okumura didn't like cemeteries. In particular, he didn't like the one behind his old house. But either way, Rin avoided going there where possible. It was only on special occasions that he would go to that cemetery, and, should he have done so, he had always taken someone with him, usually Yukio. However, he couldn't keep avoiding that place forever because, unfortunately for him, one extremely important person to him happened to be in there. "Hi Dad…" he murmured forcing a cheerful smile. There was only a stone in front of him, he didn't have to convince anyone but he tried to look happy anyway.

"It's been a while, I know…" Rin knelt down. "My days are a little complicated, sorry. I can barely walk outside of my room now and I run the risk to be punished coming here but…" His expression turned sad. "I needed to talk with someone that can't hurt me anymore. Do you mind if I bother you for a while?"

The silence was the only answer and Rin sighed deeply, "Do you hate me, right now? I don't want an answer but, you know? When you're fifteen, when you're a lonely boy and you're the dark prince of the Hell and you decide to love your twin brother and to give birth to his children… you begin to think that everyone will hate you."

Rin placed a hand on his lower stomach. "Will they fall in Hell with me, Dad? Will the Heaven push them away? Because they're innocent, you know that, right Dad? Dad?" Rin didn't want to cry again, he didn't even know why he had ran away. He just needed to feel loved by someone and his father had loved him even when Yukio had hated him so… "I see… You're really gone, right?"

What did he claim coming here? His father was dead, his tomb couldn't talk to him or hug him. He was alone, he was completely alone with two demon-children inside him and fifteen years of life. He sat on the cold pavement holding his knees against his chest sobbing violently, "Yukio… Yukio…" He called trying to find a reason… _a good reason_… to forgive him again, to trust his twin brother, his lover, his children's father again. "Yukio…"

"Look who we 've here!"

Rin felt his heart stop for a while, he didn't move.

"Our little beautiful prince, we're so lucky!"

Rin lifted his eyes just to see the three demons at his side. "It's been a while, right my prince?" A boy with red hair said. Rin could clearly see his fags and his fine pupils, there were two horns on his head and a tail wrapped around his waist. The other two guys didn't look so scary but Rin knew they were two demons, he could _feel_it. The guy with the horns bent down, "It's a pleasure to see you again, my prince."

Rin reacted at the end, he pushed himself up taking three steps back. "I don't fucking know who you're!" He shouted. The demon laughed loudly showing his four fags very well, "Oh… don't you remember me, my prince? I'm the loyal servant that has tried to take you to my dark Lord."

Rin blinked two times grabbing his sword. "I don't know what you're talking about! Leave me alone! if you know me so well, you know that I can kill you easily."

"Are you sure, my prince?" The demon asked coming closer. "Are you sure to be able to use the Hell's power, now?"

Rin grinned, "Of course I…" He was extracting the sword when his eyes fell on his middle section. He heard Mephisto's voice talk in his head, _Your body can't stand the flames because one of the baby is human, probably_. The arrogant smile on his face died quickly and his hands stopped in the air. _I can't use the flames!_ He thought in panic. _If I use my power one of the baby will…_

He stiffened looking up at the three demons in front of him, the red-haired guy laughed like a crazy man again, "What did happen, my prince, you're afraid of something maybe?" He asked sarcastically, "You looked so terrified even when we've tried to burn your face! You looked so helpless and innocent, your human side is really funny for us, you know?"

_Burn my face?_Rin widened his blue eyes in disbelieve. "You're… You're…!" He wanted to wrap his hand around his stomach protectively but he restrain himself, "You're Astaroth."

"It's a great honor to be reminded by you, my prince" The demon bent down again walking closer slowly, "But we're here for a good reason so, we'll be very happy if you won't fuss too much, now!"

Rin held his breath retreating, "Stay away!" He shouted. "Don't you dare to touch me or…"

"Or?" Astaroth asked. "You can't use your flames, can you?"

Rin opened his mouth trying to reply. "Don't lie, only bad babies lie and you're a good one, right?" Astaroth smiled sweetly and he looked creepier than before. Rin was trembling, he wanted to stop but he had never been so fucking scared because it wasn't about his life, it wasn't _only_about his life anymore! "Stay back…" He growled, he wanted to run, to scream but he knew it was futile. If someone could hear him… a simple human couldn't do anything against three monsters. "Did he order you to take me?"

Astaroth tilted his head continuing to smile. "Our Lord gave us an order, yes! But we don't want to take you home, today… it's not necessary."

Rin looked at the tomb beside him. _Dad, _he called silently, he begged. _Dad, please!_ He was only a teenager, a little too cheerful sometimes but he was old enough to understand when something bad is going to happen and Rin didn't really know how to save himself and the little things inside him. _Dad, please! _He could only beg the dead ones. "What do you want from me?" Rin shouted.

"We want to free you from that little nuisance inside you!"

Rin's heart stopped, he looked down at his stomach pressing his right hand against that little spot protectively. "Don't you dare…" He said with trembling voice. "Don't touch me or you'll regret the day you're born!"

Astaroth laughed. "Poor, poor Rin! He is all alone, he is helpless and he has to protect two little life! It's so tragic…"

"Shut up!"

"Where is the father, my little prince?" Astaroth asked sarcastically. "Where is the precious brother you believed in?"

"Shut the hell up!"

"Where is that traitor of Mephisto Pheles? He didn't even see you leave his fucking Academy, he has always been a loser!"

"I don't fucking care about him!"

"And the miss with the big tits? You trusted her, she was the only one to not judge you when you've committed incest and you've got pregnant."

"Stop it!" Rin held his head between his hands. "Stop it…"

"You used to be so strong, so stubborn, so naïve, my precious prince." Astaroth lifted his hand up caressing Rin's cheek sweetly. "You used to be so perfectly human, and you don't know how much you're perfect now with this deep despair in your eyes. With this shattered soul."

Rin pushed that hand away taking another step back. "Don't touch me, aga…" He couldn't end, the other two demons has grabbed his arms pushing him against the cold pavement. The sword fell on the earth rolling away from him, Rin widened his eyes trying to free himself but he could do nothing without his flames. His middle section was completely uncovered, helpless and Rin held his breath when he saw Astaroth bend down to caress his lower stomach. "It is so sweet…" he murmured staring at his body. "Our Lord is so happy about it, you know? He suffers because he would be really happy to take care of you right now. You're young for the humans but you're almost an infant for the demons, your father is so worried about your conditions, he doesn't want to suffer needlessly…"

"Needlessly?" Rin asked arrogantly trying to kick the demon off of him, but Astaroth stopped him. "Just because you're so young, my prince…" He murmured gently, "You don't really know what you're doing keeping a little demon inside you."

"I'm strong, I can…"

"Yes, you're strong but not enough for two twins…" Astaroth smiled devilishly. "And your dear father's heart will break if you'll die giving birth not only to our second little prince or princess but to another useless human like your brother, as well. He is a lovely parent and he doesn't want to risk his precious child's life for a human baby."

Rin froze, he stared up at the demon over him and then he lowered his gaze on his body. _You're strong but not enough for two twins… He doesn't want to risk his child's life for a human baby…_The truth hit him like a mortal wound, he shook his violently trying to free himself again. "No! NO!"

Astaroth smiled. "I'm sorry, my prince but your father doesn't need another rotten fruit with his blood."

"NOOO!" Rin began to cry loudly using all his strength but it wasn't enough… _Yes, you're strong but not enough…_"No! No! NO!"

"In this world… In the demon's world" Astaroth lifted his right hand over his head. "There is a place only for the true progeny of the dark lineage."

Rin felt the pain in his stomach, he felt the blood on his clothes and on his skin, he felt that demonic hand violate his body looking for _the rotten fruit_. Rin felt like a sort of tear and it hurt, it hurt like hell but he didn't have the strength to scream anymore, he only cried.

_Yukio… Yukio… Yukio!_

Astaroth lifted his hand again, it was covered with blood, Rin's blood. The young demon wanted to closed his eyes, he wanted to lose consciousness, he wanted to die! Because it was worse than the death itself. The demon's fingers were wrapped around something. _Close your eyes! Closer your eyes, Rin! _A voice in his mind said but he was powerless, he was like a doll right now. _You don't want to see what that monster is holding. Closer your eyes! CLOSE YOUR EYES!_

Astaroth opened his fingers looking at the bloody little thing right before his eyes, he stared down at the younger demon's stomach: the blood was still on his clothes but the wound was healing very quickly. He smirked satisfied, staring at the little creature in his hand. He laughed. "It was a boy!" He exclaimed laughing showing the thing to his young prince. Rin didn't realize at first and then he widened his eyes beginning to breath fast, too fast.

_You had to close your eyes…_

Rin shook his head slowly praying to wake up and find out that it was only the worst nightmare of his life.

_Why didn't you close your eyes?_

"No…" He sobbed. He wanted to vomit, he wanted to cry desperately but he didn't feel anything. He was too horrible, it hurt too much. His soul wasn't able to understand what was tearing him inside. "No… no… no…"

_You knew what he was holding in his hand. Why didn't you close your eyes?_

"Now… now…" Astaroth said throwing the bloody thing on the earth next to the younger demon. Rin couldn't help but turn his head to stare at it. "No…" He wanted to touch it, he wanted to hold it against his chest like it was still alive, like it was still a baby boy. _My baby boy…_

_Why are you hurting yourself so much?_

"Aaaaaaah!" He shouted until his lungs hurt. "Aaaaaaaah!"

_You're punishing yourself because you weren't able to protect your precious child._

* * *

><p><em>Aruthor's Babbling: It's short, it's a mess and I didn't re-read it at the end... but I hopo you don't hate me bacause of that. Now... you know because Yukio and Rin have had only a baby boy and not two little twins. Yes, I'm a monster. Yes, I hate myself. Se you soon!<em>


End file.
